


30 Day OTP Writing Challenge

by skyloftclouds



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Demise is mentioned, During Canon, Fi is mentioned, Fluff, Groose/Zelda is pretty subtle, Hylia is mentioned, Link talks, M/M, Post-Skyward Sword, Tags May Change, Zelda is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyloftclouds/pseuds/skyloftclouds
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge with Ghiralink to help me write a little bit more. The setting is Post-Canon most of the time. There are a few suggestive hints here and there and I'll always give content warnings if I think they're needed.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44





	1. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wants to hold the hand of his boyfriend Ghirahim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> This is the first work I post on here so I'm kinda scared on what to expect. English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes! See you at the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

It was complicated. At least that's how Link saw it. For every outsider, the answer has probably been obvious for quite some time, but Link didn't know how to deal with the current situation.

He had been in a relationship with Ghirahim for weeks and he wasn't sure how to act now. Of course, before the relationship, he'd often thought about what it would be like to have Ghirahim as a boyfriend, but then, being in the situation itself was completely different.

Ghirahim had held his hand many times since then, but it was always him who initiated it and not the other way around. Link often blamed it on his inexperience, but even Zelda could hold the hand of her boyfriend. 

The two of them often walked around Faron Woods and Link wanted to hold his hand but didn't dare to make a move. Zelda had laughed at him when he asked for her advice but after apologizing she made several suggestions. He was the chosen hero of the goddess Hylia, bearer of the Triforce of courage, and he had not even the tiniest bit of courage to hold the hand of his boyfriend. Not because he was afraid of discrimination, the people of Skyloft were very tolerant, to his surprise. It was that he was afraid of how Ghirahim would react. He would definitely not bite Link’s fingers off of his hand, but the demon kept teasing him, which often made Link nervous and his face take on the color of a tomato.

Today was another sunny day and the two of them were walking around alone. Link had finally decided to do something. It couldn't be that hard to take his boyfriend’s hand. Oh how wrong he was.

The two walked side by side through Faron Woods and Ghirahim told him about the meeting he had with some of the knights. He was so caught up in the moment, he didn’t stop gesticulating. Link tried to concentrate on his words. “… and then this dumb oaf suggested we build the next settlement in the region of Eldin. Can you believe that?” Link quickly nodded, although his thoughts started to wander off again. “Well, that’s it for what I was doing today. How about you, love?” Ghirahim stopped gesticulating and dropped his hands to his sides. Flustered, Link picked at a loose thread on his shirt. “I haven’t been doing much really. Talking with Zelda, training a little bit. You know, the usual routine.” “Which is completely fine too.” Ghirahim smiled slightly and it made Link’s heart melt instantly.

There was a short silence between the two and Link decided to seize the moment. As he tried to move his hand closer to Ghirahim’s the other moved his hand away to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. By now Link was screaming inside. The goddesses were obviously playing a prank on him.

Noticing the shift in Link’s mood, Ghirahim stopped to look at his boyfriend. “Is something wrong?” With a sigh Link decided it was time to tell the truth and admit defeat. He knew that Ghirahim was going to tease him the moment he told him about his little problem but there was no other choice. Or maybe there was, but the cruelty of the goddesses forbade him to see it.

“I’ve been thinking about how it is never me who takes your hand. And I’ve been trying to do it now, but it seems luck does not seem to favour me today. Gods this sounds so embarrassing.” Ghirahim stared at him and he could see how the corners of his mouth twitched as he was trying to suppress his laughter. “Oh Link. You’re so innocent it’s almost cute.” Link playfully rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. “No, listen Ghirahim. Don’t you dare to laugh. Haven’t you noticed me struggling with this for a while now?” Now the demon was grinning. “Oh, I have my dear. I must say, it’s cute to see the chosen hero being so flustered by such a simple action.” Link was pouting now, which didn’t improve the situation at all. On the contrary, Ghirahim started to giggle softly. “You’re too precious for this world.”

The sun started to set, and Link started walking again. “It’s getting dark. We better make our way home.” Ghirahim soon followed. “You’re not mad, are you?” The hero shook his head. “Maybe a little bit disappointed in myself, but otherwise okay. I’m not mad you.” There was a short silence and Link felt like they were going to walk home without exchanging another word. “You know, I think it’s perfectly fine to take your time.” “We’re talking about holding hands Ghirahim.” “And? Some people may find it hard to do this simple action.” Link believed that Ghirahim only said these things to reassure him. As if the demon could read his mind, he answered with the right words. “I am certain you will find the courage and strength to hold my hand out of your own accord. Now let’s drop this depressing subject, it drains my mood.” Link couldn’t agree more, they needed to talk about something happier.

Zelda just happened to walk by and spotted the couple quickly. While waving her hand she walked over to them, halfway grinning at Link. “What a coincidence to see you two out for a walk! How’s it going?” Link instantly knew that Zelda indirectly wanted to ask him how his little mission went but didn’t dare to ask in front of Ghirahim. “Everything’s fine, how about you, little goddess?” Ghirahim had taken a liking to calling Zelda ‘little goddess’ and while she was bothered at first, she grew to like it. “Oh, Groose and I are fine too. We were on our way to patrol for the night.” In that moment Groose called for his girlfriend and Zelda waved goodbye before she disappeared into the woods. Link smiled after his childhood friend disappeared again. “Never thought these two would end up together.” Ghirahim nodded. “Me neither. To be honest I always thought you two would end up and look where you are now.” “Hey Ghira, how about pumpkin soup for dinner?” “Hell no! You eat this dish almost every day!” Link started to laugh and while the two were arguing about what to eat, their pinkies intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write and I'm sorry for being a meanie to Link, I just couldn't help it. :'>  
> I really hope I can manage to post something every day as a little challenge during this current situation.   
> I'm happy about any kind of feedback!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone!


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim are cuddling while talking

Link and Ghirahim were rarely seen without the other. Often they were found together in their bed, mainly because of Link's love for sleeping. Zelda and the others had long been used to finding them still sleeping at noon or cuddling before going to bed.

During the day, Link was often seen caring for the concerns of the people living at the settlement while trying not to ignore his own needs. The short moments in which he wasn’t occupied with chores were times that both tried to fill with small signs of affection. Link often thought about just moving away and ignoring the duties Hylia laid upon him, but he couldn’t do that. Fulfilling the wishes and needs of others was what mostly kept him sane, apart from being in Ghirahim’s presence. Oddly enough, he grew to enjoy the presence of Ghirahim after some time. He had always assumed he would despise the demon for eternity and here he was, basically cuddling with him while sharing his bed. Everyone had been surprised by how fast they both grew accustomed to each other.

While they laid in their bed, Link thought about the day. He was again wondering if he’d ever be able to hold Ghirahim’s hand. It seemed ridiculous to himself that he was thinking about this almost every second, but everything he did reminded him of how shy he actually was. Wanting to be near Ghirahim was all he wanted and yet he couldn’t really achieve that. Every time he got close to the demon, he became flustered and couldn’t even keep eye contact. At first it seemed normal, given his crush before they got together. But even after some time of being together, nothing seemed to have changed. On the contrary, it looked like it was only going to get worse.

“You seem lost in your thoughts again, love.” Ghirahim shifted slightly to get a better look at Link. The hero’s face wore a serious expression, a clear sign of him probably overthinking something minor. The demon was used to trying to get the words out of him. While he was more talkative than before, he didn’t always voice his problems. Ghirahim didn’t know the exact reason, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that Link probably never learned it. He didn’t blame him though, he himself had his own flaws and he was more than glad to see the chosen hero wasn’t flawless either.

“Ah it’s nothing.” Link smiled shyly, obviously avoiding eye contact. Ghirahim shifted closer again, moving his arms around Link’s back so they were in a cuddling position. Link felt Ghirahim’s chest rumbling as he spoke. “I assume you’re thinking about your holding hands issue. I’ll say it again love, it’s okay to take your time.” Slowly, Link moved his arms around Ghirahim’s waist, embracing the warmth the demon produced. Funnily enough, Link had always assumed that Ghirahim's skin would be freezing cold. But to his surprise, his boyfriend was very warm. This always led to Link wanting to cuddle or hug and always sleeping in a tight embrace.

“You’re not mad I don’t initiate any physical contact?” Ghirahim laughed slightly and stroked Link’s hair. “I am not.” The demon pressed a soft kiss on the hero’s forehead. “Zelda has no problems in her relationship with Groose. Don’t you think that’s a bit odd?” “No, I don’t think so. The little goddess is way more different than you are, and I am glad about that to be frank.” “But I bear the Triforce of Courage.” Ghirahim smiled softly. “In my opinion the whole Triforce thing is a means to create conflict and does not determine whether or not you are courageous, wise or powerful. Look at my former master, he sought the Triforce because of its power, but that was ultimately his downfall. It's a hoax of the golden goddesses.” Link thought about what Ghirahim had said and silence filled the room once more.

The position they were currently in reminded Link of how short he actually was. He was always aware of Ghirahim’s height and most of the time it didn’t bother him, but if they were really close together, like they were at that moment, he felt really tiny.

Ghirahim began to hum softly and Link closed his eyes, feeling how tiredness slowly overcame him. “Are you tired yet?” Ghirahim’s voice sounded so soft, it made Link even sleepier. “A little bit. But keep talking, I enjoy listening to your voice. It’s helping me calm down.”

Ghirahim kept talking. He told Link how much he loved him despite both of them hating each other’s guts months ago. How he sometimes woke up at night after a terrible nightmare of losing Link. Him adjusting to being free of his former master and how he wished Link would see his strengths and not his flaws. The demon loved to talk but now the air felt so heavy, it was hard to think. “I feel like I have to blame the goddess for this. She had used you. I don’t think I can ever forgive her for that.” Link simply shook his head and tightened his embrace. “You can’t blame Hylia for everything, you know.” His voice sounded much more tired than minutes prior and Ghirahim knew he would soon fall asleep. He ran a hand across Link’s back and drew imaginary lines on him. “Before you fall asleep I want you to know I love you. Even if you die because of old age, I will always love you.” After pressing another kiss on his lover’s forehead, he saw Link smile before he seemingly drifted off into sleep. He kept holding Link in his arms the entire night, sometimes combing through his hair or whispering for him to go back to sleep whenever he woke up. Cuddling the hero during a time of need was all he could do and Ghirahim felt a small hint of uselessness, as he watched his lover sleep, unable to help him with his internal struggle.


	3. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim and Link are kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was a challenge itself to be honest. I kept trying to avoid being too NSFW and I think I managed the hints pretty good. I also love my beta reader because they always keep reading Ghirahim with a extremely heavy British accent and everything sounds much more funnier this way.
> 
> CW: Gagging mentioned

Kissing Ghirahim was kind of weird but at the same time exciting. Before Link defeated Demise, they were already in a relationship. However, it was more about calming down the touch-starved feeling, which is to say their relationship was mostly carnal in nature. They had loved each other deeply even back then, no question, but the core of their relationship had been quite different at the time. Link didn't regret this time, he was even glad to have had made different experiences so early on, which led him to see Zelda more as a sister instead of a potential love interest. He learned so many new things about himself and the demon that it proved to be of use in their current relationship.

In the past, the demon had put his extremely long tongue into Link's mouth almost every time whenever they kissed. This, however, triggered Link’s gag reflex almost immediately. It wasn’t a very pleasant experience and led to Link not liking to kiss Ghirahim. The demon had often teased him about this and Link soon grew tired of it. Over time he had become better at suppressing his gag reflex, much to Ghirahim’s pleasure.

Nowadays he enjoyed kissing Ghirahim, as long as he didn’t push his 4.7-inch-long tongue entirely into his mouth. The two of them had worked out the problem pretty quickly and to Link’s surprise the demon accepted to keep his snake-like organ to himself most of the time. There were moments where he couldn’t help it and while Link tried to be understanding, he was struggling at the same time. He often thought of other people's relationships and how they would never have the “tongue problem”. Ghirahim was able to change the length of his tongue to a certain extent but chose not to do so most of the time. In the past Link tried to stretch his own tongue further out to give Ghirahim a taste of his own medicine, but quickly gave up. Groose often compared the demon to a snake or other reptile, which did not always end well. Insult Ghirahim in any way whatsoever and he will probably hate you for eternity.

Link sat at his small desk and carved a wooden figure for Zelda. She had always liked them and had recently requested him to carve a Loftwing for her. He enjoyed this little hobby of his and it helped him calm down while his boyfriend wasn’t there to distract him. The demon currently was at a guards meeting and Link already knew what to expect when he came home. After finishing his wooden figure and cleaning up the mess he made, his lover came home.

As always, Ghirahim hugged him as if the two hadn't seen each other in years and Link laughed as his boyfriend picked him up and spun him around. The demon held the hero briefly in his arms and gently let him down to the ground. “Oh, how I miss your presence during those awfully boring meetings.” Link laughed a little bit, before regaining his composure. “Maybe next time I'll join you, we’ll see.” “Please do or I might cut their heads off if they continue being such nuisances any longer.” “Who is at fault this time?” Grinning, Link walked over to the fireplace on the opposite side of the room, to light the fire. Ghirahim followed him and continued with his comments about the other knights. “Pipit. He was contemplating whether or not we start teaching the children how to hold weapons. I of course said we should teach them as soon as possible. You never know when another crisis breaks out.” Link turned around and the grin hadn’t left his face. “Really? You’re arguing about such things? The nerve of you guys.” Ghirahim approached his boyfriend and looked into his ocean-blue eyes. “Which proves even more that you have to come to at least one of those meetings.” “Let me think about it.”

Ghirahim leaned down to kiss Link and he caved, craving his touch like a starving animal. He was soon to regret this, however. Kissing Ghirahim really wasn’t that bad in and of itself, it was great to be honest, but his tongue kept irritating Link so much that it became somewhat unpleasant. Of course, the demon couldn't help being born with a snake-like tongue. Still, it was something that Ghirahim himself seemed to like very much because there was rarely a moment where he didn't move his tongue like that of a snake.

While the two of them where preoccupied with kissing each other intensively, neither of them noticed Zelda entering the house. “Oh my, it’s getting steamy in here, huh?” She started to laugh. “Hhurrgghh.” Link had to break away from Ghirahim, due to almost choking on his boyfriend’s tongue while trying not to laugh. “I-It’s not what it looks like!” Link’s face took on the color of a tomato. “Yeah sure. I’ll come back later to see you two lovebirds.” Zelda shot them a knowing look, signalling them that she definitely knew what the two had been up to, as well as the direction their endeavours were leading in. “Wait Zelda! I’ve finished the sculpture you requested.” Link quickly regained his composure and walked over to his desk. After handing the Zelda the small Loftwing, she left with a smile, although Link didn’t know if it was because of the gift she had received or if she was up to something. “The little goddess sure looks happy.”

Link turned around to look at Ghirahim, who wore a slightly mischievous look on his face. “I’m getting revenge.”, Ghirahim mumbled with a voice suggesting that he was clearly unamused by Zelda’s appearance. “No, you’re not.” Link stood on his tiptoes and crossed his arms behind Ghirahim's neck as he gently pulled him down. “Don’t you worry, I’ll talk to her later, Ghira.” The demon didn’t even try to argue and captured the hero’s lips with his own, starting a soft and much gentler kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this really neat headcanon that Ghirahim's tongue is around 4.7 inches (12 cm) long. So writing this has been really funny and I'm excited for the rest of the prompts.   
> Also, thank you to everyone who comments! Even if it's just one, they make my day and keep me motivated! <3


	4. On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim are forced to go on a group date with Zelda and Groose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was another fun one to write, hope you enjoy it!

Going on a date was something Link and Ghirahim had done from time to time, but they didn't do it that often anymore. The two were mostly too busy assisting Zelda with constructing the settlement. After some time, Zelda kept suggesting that they could go on a group date. And Link knew he didn't need to ask Ghirahim, the answer would always be no. He wasn't really convinced of the idea either, but he didn't want to be rude and reject Zelda for the 100th time.

Ghirahim and Link were sitting at their dining table and had just eaten something when the front door flew open, revealing a slightly furious looking Zelda. "You two!" She accusingly pointed at the couple and then came over to them with quick steps. Link internally prepared himself for an escalation. While Ghirahim and Zelda got along better than a few months before, the two tended to blow up into a full-blown argument.

"You can no longer escape from me! We're going on a group date today and don’t you dare protest!” She put her hands on her hips and Link remembered the way she had looked at Groose with exactly the same expression on the day of the wing ceremony. Now, the two were together and Link still thought it was very strange but did not judge them. He himself was in a rather questionable relationship and decided Zelda dating Groose was half as bad as him dating his former enemy.

“You know you can't force us, little goddess." Ghirahim looked her dead in the eyes and a very scary smile formed on Zelda's lips. Link walked cautiously to the front door and closed it slowly, he didn't want the other residents to witness the following argument live. "Oh, I know that. I respect that you two don't like to go out with each other that often, but I ask you to go on a group date with us at least once.” “I wouldn't say that we don't like going out. We both just have little time.” Link joined them again and Zelda stared at him in horror. She had probably hoped that he would convince Ghirahim of her idea. While he did convinced Ghirahim to do things from time to time, he didn’t want to now.

“Why don't you ask Pipit and Karane?” They had been together for quite some time now and were considered the more experienced couple, though Link doubted they had done anything else besides kissing. “It’s really nice with the two, but somehow nothing special.” Link suddenly had to think about the previous day and how Zelda had found the two while they were kissing, and his cheeks took on a slightly pink tone. Zelda seemed to notice this because the smile didn’t leave her face. “You know, that reminds me of something. I did see you two kissing rather intimately yesterday and we could use some drama at the settlement…” Ghirahim immediately stood up from his seat. “Don’t you dare gossip! I bet you and that redhead are kissing too, shouldn’t we treat you the same then?” Zelda shrugged and decided it was time to sit down between Ghirahim and Link. “Blackmailing isn’t nice Zelda.” “I’m not blackmailing you, Link. I’m just trying to prove my point… with a little bit of force.” Sighing, Ghirahim sat down. “You keep your mouth shut if we accompany you two for one date, correct?” Zelda nodded and Link had the terrible feeling they had no other options left. It didn’t really bother Ghirahim if everyone at the settlement found out they had an interesting relationship, but he knew Link wasn’t very fond of attention. “Then we’ll accompany you. Just this once though.” Link gave his boyfriend a grateful smile and Zelda stood up after noticing she had accomplished her little mission. “Let’s meet at 4 PM in front of the Lumpy Pumpkin.”

After Zelda had left the couple, the two were trying to work out the current situation. “It’s just for a few hours, Ghira. We’ll get through this.” While Link was pretty optimistic about surviving the Group Date, Ghirahim was not entirely. “I bet this redhead is going to knock out all kinds of nasty comments.” “You know he has a name.” Link chuckled slightly. “You know he doesn’t use _mine_.” They had around two hours left before they were going to meet Zelda, but Link wanted to use the time to fly around on his bird for a while. Ghirahim wasn’t very fond of it and Link believed it was because the demon was afraid of heights instead of disliking the huge bird.

Link whistled and his bird soon landed on the ground, quaking in excitement. The hero got on it’s back and held his hand down for Ghirahim to take. “Come on!” The demon looked unamused but still took his hand to get up on the back of the animal. Link ran his fingers through the red feathers of his bird, they were as soft as he remembered, and he felt sentimental for a moment. He quickly regained himself and signalled the Loftwing to fly up to the sky.

While they flew around the sky, Link realized how much he actually had missed it. “I must say, it’s really beautiful up here.” “Yeah, I sometimes miss it.” Ghirahim put his arms around Link's waist and pressed lightly against his back. “We could do this more often if you would like to.” Link smiled although he knew his boyfriend couldn’t see it. “Are you okay with that?” There was a short silence before Ghirahim answered. “Of course. As long as you are happy, I am too.”

They soon made their way over to the Lumpy Pumpkin. Zelda and Groose were already waiting for them. “Hello, you two lovebirds!” Zelda waved at them with a smile. She wore a plum colored dress similar to the one she wore at the wing ceremony. Groose looked like his usual self, though Link had the feeling he had put extra work into styling his hair. It was weird to go on a date with the two, but if it stops Zelda from telling everyone about his relationship with Ghirahim, he will endure it. “Let’s go in, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really a huge fan of writing funny Zelda stuff, it kind of keeps me sane during this exhausting time. Hope you're all healthy and safe!


	5. Wearing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim wear the clothes of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write.

Link sometimes wondered what it would look like if he wore the clothes of his boyfriend. Ghirahim still wore his white jumpsuit and the red cloak but Link thought he looked as handsome as ever. Though Link himself wouldn’t wear such revealing clothes, he was kind of curious. They had never worn each other's clothes before so Link had no idea how Ghirahim’s clothes would look on him. He probably wouldn’t like the look, but it was still worth a try.

The opportunity to satisfy his curiosity came when he woke up earlier than Ghirahim. It was rare for him to wake up first, so he had to take his chance quickly. Especially because Ghirahim didn’t need to sleep, he just chose to do it out of sympathy for Link.

His boyfriend slept just with pants on and always folded his clothes neatly, laying them on the drawers next to their bed. Link didn’t fold his tunic as neatly, he just hung it over the back of a chair with the rest of his clothes dumped on the seat. Most of the time he was too tired to bother folding them.

Before his chance would be over, Link got up carefully. As he unfolded Ghirahim’s clothes he noticed how much taller the demon was. Although he was well aware of their height difference, he had always believed that he could wear his clothes without any problems. Holding in a laugh, Link first put on the jumpsuit. That alone turned out to be quite a challenge because he couldn't pull the garment up completely. The belt seemed to fit him relatively well, but the cloak was too big again. It hung just above the floor and Link probably looked very hilarious. Amazingly, the clothes were pretty cosy. Still, he couldn't imagine walking around wearing such a revealing outfit. It fit Ghirahim’s personality perfectly though.

The demon’s laugh behind him made him jerk slightly. Feeling guilty Link turned around and looked at him with a sheepish smile. “You know, you look kind of ridiculous wearing my clothes.” Ghirahim was currently in a position that looked similar to that of a cat, lying on his belly while looking at him smugly. Link shrugged. “To be honest, I got curious.” Ghirahim got up and walked over to Link’s pile of clothes looking at them with a raised eyebrow. “I’m going to try on your clothes too. Although it will certainly prove to be a challenge.” Ghirahim laughed, revealing his pointed canines. After noticing Link’s smile, he looked away and the hero had the feeling the demon was blushing. “Don’t look at me like that!”

After Ghirahim ‘changed’ into Link’s clothes he burst out into laughter. “I always had the impression your clothes look ridiculous but wearing them makes everything _way_ worse. Just look at this!” Folding his arms over his chest, Link pouted slightly. “Good thing you don’t have to wear it, huh?” “It suits you a whole lot better than me, but that doesn't mean that this outfit is particularly fancy.” “This is the knight’s uniform Ghira, of course it’s nothing fancy.”

The demon looked ridiculous. The pants were reaching a little bit past his knees and the tunic was barely covering his butt. He had refused to wear the hat and even then Link realized that the color green didn’t fit the Demon Lord. “I know what you’re thinking, shut it!” Ghirahim snapped his fingers and their clothes had swapped. Link was always impressed by the things Ghirahim could do with a simple snap of his fingers. The hero knew it was connected to the demon’s magic, but it was still something he found very interesting. There weren't many Hylians who could use magic and Link was always impressed whenever Ghirahim did it. He didn’t know where the source of his powers lied and the more he thought about it, the more confusing it got.

After Link returned from his deep thoughts to the here and now, he looked at Ghirahim with a slightly questioning expression. “I can’t understand how you’re able to wear such revealing clothes.” His boyfriend looked at him like Link had just insulted him terribly. “Well my body is perfect, there’s no reason to hide such supple skin.” He posed theatrically and Link jokingly rolled his eyes.

“No really, is there any reason as to why your clothes look like this? Anything historical? Do all demons walk around in similar fashion?” “Maybe _one_ question at a time before you bombard me with _three_?” Link didn’t react and Ghirahim sighed in defeat. “I don't remember anything about the diamond-shaped holes in my clothes having a historical background, but they bear a strong reference to my magic.” “I always thought you conjured those diamonds on purpose after teleporting.” “No, you silly boy. Everyone has a certain trait in their magic, mine is a diamond.” Link looked at him with interest sparkling in his eyes. He had really thought Ghirahim would intentionally conjure up the diamonds to be even more flashy than he already was.

“What about the other demons?” Ghirahim took a moment to think and Link figured it was probably because he hadn't been in the Demon realm for a long time. He didn’t even know Ghirahim’s exact age and the demon himself often said he doesn’t remember that much of his childhood. While the physical age of his boyfriend was around his own, his mental age was still a mystery.

“As far as I can remember, every demon has their own style of dressing. But we all wore something more eye-catching and extravagant than you humans.” “Somehow I have the feeling that the demons are not as evil as we’re always told.” Ghirahim chuckled and Link felt like he was amused by his black and white thinking. “The goddess tried to force that upon you poor souls. There are not only evil demons as well as there are not only good Hylians. Every person has the potential to be good or evil.” Link's eyes shone with enthusiasm. “It’s so interesting to hear this from your point of view, can you tell me more about it?” Ghirahim nodded and sat down on the bed, patting the empty space next to him. “Come here and I’ll tell you as much as you want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got carried away at the end and added a few of my headcanons, if you can call them that lol.


	6. Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim hang out with Zelda, Karane and Pipit while cooking.

When Link opened the front door, a cream-colored envelope laid on the ground. He picked it up in surprise and was able to identify the sender without even opening it. ' _Link and Ghirahim_ ' was neatly written on it. Smiling, he closed the door and went back to his boyfriend.

Ghirahim's face was fairly neutral as he read the letter. It wasn't until the end that his non-existent eyebrow rose. Link looked at him questioningly. “A dinner together sounds nice and all, but I don't know what to think of it. The little goddess has the weirdest ideas.” The hero laughed; it was typical of Ghirahim not to accept a simple invitation immediately. “Pipit and Karane don't know you very well yet, it's the perfect chance to get to know them better.” Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “Wasn't Pipit that knight who was always on patrol at night to make some money?” Link nodded and Ghirahim's lips formed a sly smile. He didn't know if he wanted to know what the demon was up to and decided not to press any further.

The two of them walked around Faron Woods for a while and trained a little bit until it was time to head to Zelda's house. Link didn't know what to expect, she hadn't really revealed much except that she had organized dinner and asked the two couples to come. He still hadn't figured out the reason but suspected that Zelda was trying to get the villagers to interact more. She had always planned to expand the settlement a little bit and that was probably her first step to set the plan into motion.

"Hello you two!" Zelda waved at Link and Ghirahim from her kitchen. Ghirahim still didn't look very convinced, but the hero hoped that would change soon. Pipit and Karane had spoken briefly to Ghirahim a few times, but Link knew that many in the settlement were a little afraid of Ghirahim. Kukiel was one of the few who weren't afraid of the demon, but she also got in touch with Batreaux, so Link wasn't that surprised.

“Hey, cheer up a bit.” Link nudged his boyfriend on his hip, trying to get his attention. After the demon looked at Link, he smiled brightly at him and gave him a thumbs up. Ghirahim quickly looked away to hide his blushing face. “You’re too cute for this world.”

After sitting down at the table with his friends Zelda clapped her hands gently. “Thank you for joining me this evening. I thought you would all cancel.” She gave a sheepish laugh. Link scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed, he had actually considered cancelling. The past few days he has had so many social contacts that it was getting a little too much for him. He preferred to spend his time with Ghirahim or a smaller group rather than being in the company of large groups of people.

"I know that you two don't know Ghirahim that well, so I thought we were going to have dinner together. I have all the ingredients ready. We just have to finish cooking the meal.” “What are we going to eat?” Karane looked at Zelda with a questioning expression. Link hoped they wouldn't make pumpkin soup, otherwise Ghirahim would probably throw a fit. He wasn’t particularly fond of the meal. "I was thinking about noodle soup, but a little different than we know it. A good friend had taught me back then…” At the end she became a little quieter and Link knew who she meant. Impa had taught her a lot during her time traveling, including some new recipes. The soup was a traditional Sheikah dish, but he had never eaten it before. Zelda had told him it was pretty good, but never showed him how to make it. It seemed Zelda was finally ready to confront the sad memory of her guardian and friend.

Zelda got up first and went back to her kitchen. Link and the others followed and Karane watched with interest what ingredients Zelda had chosen. He didn’t know Pipit’s girlfriend that well but had never thought of her as someone interested in cooking. She always seemed like the total opposite, really.

The only ingredient that Zelda had already prepared were the noodles, the rest laid untouched on the counter in front of her. She had put spring onions, eggs, carrots, and tofu in front of her. Pipit was the first to speak. "How do we want to divide up the work?" Link shrugged. "I'm fine with every task."

Pipit gave everyone an ingredient. Most of the time they worked in silence, every now and then there were a few conversations. Zelda tried to get Pipit and Karane to talk to Ghirahim a little bit, but Link noticed that his boyfriend wasn't really out to socialize. Although he was not unfriendly, he only replied with the bare minimum and didn't start any conversations on his own.

After preparing everything, Zelda put all the ingredients in a pot that was filled with broth. The smell alone left Link's stomach growling and Karane laughed next to him. "Is someone hungry?" He returned her laugh and Ghirahim put his head on his shoulder. "You should laugh more. It sounds beautiful." His boyfriend gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and put his arms around Link. Pipit looked questioningly in their direction. "So, you two are together? I thought you were just good friends.” Link smiled slightly and wanted to answer, but Ghirahim got ahead of him. "We have been together for a long time, not only because he can lift my sword, but also because more than that connects us." From the corner of his eye Link saw Karane and Zelda talking, and it all felt like a normal evening. All the nervousness from before seemed blown away.

When they all sat at the table and ate, Link felt like he had found a new favorite dish. "Whoa Zelda, that's really good!" The others agreed with him and Zelda smiled happily. "Impa would be very happy about that." "Of course, she would. Wherever she is now, she watches over you." Ghirahim gave her an encouraging smile. Link gave his boyfriend a thankful smile. Karane and Pipit nodded in agreement. A single tear ran down Zelda's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. “Thank you, everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another fun one to write. And now I'm hungry because the dish reminds me of Miso soup.


	7. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim are baking macarons

The day after they spent time with Zelda and their friends, Ghirahim got the idea to bake macarons. Link had known that his boyfriend liked to cook but wasn’t aware that he also liked to bake. He couldn't really bake himself but nonetheless didn't mind spending time with Ghirahim and doing things his significant other enjoyed doing.

Link only had a rough idea of what macarons were. Zelda used to bake a lot and she must have made this kind of pastry several times, he just couldn't quite remember it. Nevertheless, Link was happy to try something new, even if he wasn't exactly a sweet tooth. Out of the two, Ghirahim was more of a sweet tooth. The demon loved to eat sweets and Link felt like he would totally steal a lollipop from a child if he ever got the chance.

Ghirahim had gotten all the ingredients while Link had been sleeping and placed a paper bag on the counter. After Link got up his boyfriend disappeared to their room, probably changing his clothes.

Curiosity got the better of Link and he put the ingredients on the counter in front of him. His boyfriend had bought ground almonds, eggs, sugar, milk, custard powder and butter. Ghirahim returned to the kitchen and was wearing an apron that read _'Kiss the cook_ ' and Link had to chuckle when he saw it. The demon smiled, revealing his pointed canines.

“I’ll be honest with you: I have no idea how to bake macarons.” His boyfriend pretended to be shocked and put a hand on the place where his heart would be while gasping. “Oh sweetheart, you wound my cold heart.” Link stuck his tongue out at him and Ghirahim responded with the same motion, slightly wiggling his tongue in a playful manner. Link tried to ignore it, now was not the time to spice things up. “Shall we get started?” Link nodded excitedly.

The two managed to finish the paste relatively quickly. At first Link had cracked the egg too hard and it burst, but he quickly got the hang of it and separated the egg white form the yolk to beat it. Meanwhile, Ghirahim took care of preparing the butter cream. He had told Link it was too difficult and he himself often made mistakes, so he figured it had to do with the part of mixing the cold butter and hot custard. Link could imagine how challenging that might be and decided it was for the better to not let him attempt doing it.

After they had finished the paste for the macarons and laid out a piece of baking paper they tried to imitate the shape of the Triforce and that of a diamond, this part was mainly done by Ghirahim and Link watched him with interest. It was nice to see how the demon could enjoy such simple activities. The hero used to think the demon wasn't able to appreciate normal things, that he only had a sadistic side. This assumption quickly turned out to be wrong, at least for Link and Zelda. The others probably still believed that the demon wanted to kill Link in his sleep. Oh, how wrong they were.

While the macarons were in the oven, Ghirahim turned to Link. He leaned down and smeared a little of the butter cream on his cheek with his finger. "Oh, you've got something on your cheek, darling." Link felt Ghirahim run his tongue over his cheek and shivered a little. He was used to the demon licking his face but every time he did it, Link feared someone would come in and see them. He pulled his boyfriend down by his neck and kissed him. Ghirahim smirked. “You seem to enjoy kissing a lot lately.” Link blushed slightly and looked away. “Yeah…”

After the macarons were ready, the two put the butter cream on them and put all of them in a large box. "They don't even look half as bad as I expected." Link laughed lightly. “Of course not, I helped so naturally they’re perfect.” Ghirahim swept his hair back with a dramatic flair and Link had to smile. No matter how much time he spent with his boyfriend, it seemed like he loved him even more every time. He often thought back to the time when they both pretty much hated each other and supressed a laugh. It seemed ironic how he was now in a relationship with his former enemy, but he didn’t regret it. In fact, he quite enjoyed it.

"Do you want to try one?" Ghirahim held up a diamond-shaped macaron. Link nodded and opened his mouth. It tasted very sweet, but surprisingly he still liked it. He felt like he could taste all the love his boyfriend used to make them. Ghirahim looked at him expectantly, Link was still chewing so he gave him a thumbs up. After finishing he answered him. "They taste very good. I like it." Link held a Triforce-shaped one in front of his boyfriend's mouth and made a gesture to indicate that he should open his mouth. His heart was beating fast with excitement. While they have fed each other food every now and then, he still felt excited and slightly embarrassed.

Ghirahim's eyes lit up and he looked very happy. Link looked at him with a questioning look. "As sweet as you my little darling." He leaned down and kissed Link. Link's cheeks immediately turned a strong shade of pink and he returned the kiss. It tasted as sweet as the macarons they just ate. “I love you, Ghira.” “You say that a lot lately.” He put his arms around Link. “You can never express your love enough.” His boyfriend nodded and kissed the top of Link’s head.

The hero suddenly got an idea. “Hey, let’s put some of them into a box and give them to Zelda, I bet she’ll be happy about that.” The demon agreed. They used a light blue box with a yellow ribbon on top of it, as both were colors Zelda liked. After tying the ribbon around the box, they left their house to lay it in front of Zelda’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hate macarons, but felt like it was a cute thing for them to do.  
> Love how Link is slowly feeling more comfortable to kiss Ghirahim out of his own accord. Those two are so cute I'm halfway dying while writing each day.
> 
> Thank you to all those who comment and leave Kudos! Those really make my day <3


	8. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim are arguing

To have an argument every now and then was part of every relationship. Still, Link's heart was aching every time he argued with Ghirahim. His boyfriend probably felt the same way. But he knew that the uncomfortable situations couldn’t be avoided, today was just the same.

Most of the time they argued about things from the past, because one of the two hadn’t moved on, or because Link didn't always want to accept that Demise also had his good sides, such as Hylia had her bad sides.

Today's argument was once again about things from the past and nobody could really say how it was set off. The two didn't shout at each other, but one could feel the tension in the air. Still, it was necessary to heal the open wounds, even if it was painful. They had been avoiding talking about this for quite some time now.

The two were sitting on a hill, a safe distance away from the settlement. No one would hear them, if they didn’t start to shout. "Do you seriously think I forgot how you inflicted deep sword wounds on me several times? How your sword dug into my shoulder?" "I don't think you forgot, but you also don't have a clean slate, _my dear hero_.” he says mockingly “I also haven’t forgotten that you pushed the blessed Master Sword through my chest several times.” Ghirahim put his hand on the place where the crystal would be in his sword spirit form and grimaced slightly. He felt the pain as if it had happened just yesterday.

Link looked at his hands and felt like he was being transported back in time. Of course, he felt remorse and still felt guilty, although they didn't talk about it very often. Could he really be convicted because he had defended himself and Zelda? He didn't really know. The demon had inflicted pain on him as well, and some wounds were still visible as light scars. They were now a part of him, and he got used to seeing them in the mirror, but there were times when he couldn’t even look in the mirror out of fear for flashbacks.

Ghirahim also felt remorse for all the pain he had caused Link, physically and mentally. No one could say how often he apologized as soon as he saw the scars, it has happened often enough.

Of course, Ghirahim hadn't made all of his threats come true, but speaking them out loud didn't make it any better. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, but he couldn't help pointing out that he had also caused him pain. They both were guilty of inflicting pain upon the other, even if they didn’t want to admit it. No one was a saint, not even the goddess.

There was a time when the demon had been scared to touch Link, not knowing if the latter would be a shaking mess afterwards, or if it was comforting for him. Now, he was much more comfortable with asking how Link felt, but back then he hadn’t known how to approach the topic.

"I would have said we both got a task from our superiors and just followed it, but that doesn't excuse our behavior." Ghirahim nodded in agreement. Link knew how violent Demise could get and suspected that Ghirahim couldn't really fight back. As if the demon had read his mind, he replied. "Try to refuse an order from Demise, who was the rightful owner of my sword at the time. You know how difficult it is to refuse an order from the master of the sword.” Link had to watch it once and it looked extremely painful. That's why he tried to give direct orders as little as possible. As Ghirahim once said, Link didn’t have it in him to give orders, that was more of a Demise thing to do. In general, he was much gentler than Demise, which didn’t surprise Link himself at all.

Link turned to face his boyfriend and took a deep breath. “Ghira I’m really sorry for inflicting any pain upon you, really.” He bit his lip in order to fight back the urge to cry. Every time he had an argument with someone, he was close to tears. “I don’t know how many times I have to repeat it.” His voice was only a whisper now.

They pulled each other into a comforting hug and Link started to comb through Ghirahim’s silky soft hair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Gods I’m so sorry for hurting you.” Link was sobbing now, he didn’t care if someone saw them like this, he had to get the tears out. He felt how his boyfriend shook slightly and started to stroke his back with slow movements to calm him down. “I’m so sorry too, sweetheart. I swear, I’ll never hurt you again.” Ghirahim was probably crying too, he was just a lot better at hiding it.

After a moment of silence and staying in their hugging position, Link spoke up. “You know, I’m glad we talked about this. Even if it hurt.” He felt Ghirahim nodding. “Yeah… I love you.” “I love you too. I want you to know I’ll never hurt you again.” They released each other and Link smiled at Ghirahim, taking his gloved hands into his own, intertwining their fingers. “I’ll make sure to be an even better master than Demise was. You don’t deserve to experience any more harm.” Ghirahim softly squeezed the hero’s hands and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

“Funny, how quickly we resolved this, huh?” Link nodded. “I really expected us to end up fighting each other or doing something… weirder.” Ghirahim laughed and Link noticed how much he loved his boyfriend’s laugh. It sounded so happy and relaxed, like all worries were washed away. Moments ago, they were arguing, and he had feared for the worst, after all he could never truly be sure how Ghirahim would react. But now everything seemed to be progressing just fine. They had made the first step towards healing their still bleeding wounds and while it would hurt every now and then, he had the feeling they could talk through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually feared I would end up with some heavy angst, but this is pretty chill. Maybe I'm incapable of writing heart wrenching stuff, lol.


	9. Watching the other sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim watches Link sleep and gets lost in his thoughts

Ghirahim didn't have to sleep, just like eating it was nothing that ensured he stayed among the living. Nonetheless, he laid in their bed with Link and held him in a gentle embrace until the latter fell into a deep slumber. If he had trouble falling asleep, Ghirahim ran his hand through Link’s hair and whispered sweet things to help him calm down. Sometimes that didn't work either, so Ghirahim was unfortunately forced to use his magic to make the hero sleep. He didn't do it as often as he had done in the beginning, but when Link was too afraid to go to sleep after a bad nightmare, he murmured a demonic spell and his boyfriend fell asleep within seconds. He didn't know if the nightmares would come back, but at least Link wasn't completely tired the next day. There was nothing worse than having a tired and hungry hero on your heels.

There were times when Ghirahim had slept too, but it was actually something he did on rare occasions. When he slept he often didn’t have dreams, everything was dark. No sounds, no feelings, it was a state of emptiness. It reminded him of the time when his wounds after the final battle against Link were healing. Back then he was in a kind of coma sleep for a pretty long time. Everything was black around him and felt like he had just died. He knew he wasn’t dead, but the feeling felt like what he would imagine dying felt like. And while that state wasn’t that unknown to him either, as it was how he had spent his time to wait for Hylia to reincarnate herself, he still wasn’t used to it.

Ghirahim was aware of the fact that he wasn't able to die. Only the power of blessed light arrows could kill him, and it seemed as if these mortals hadn’t yet been able to make the millennium-old weapon. If they even knew it existed. Both Zelda and Link hadn’t mentioned it at least once, thus leading him to believe they were oblivious. Which didn’t bother him that much, he wasn’t that opposed to living a millennia long life, if there wasn’t this problem with his boyfriend.

Link, being a mortal, could die like any normal human being and the thought filled Ghirahim’s otherwise empty body with a strong emotion: fear. At some point Link would die, he couldn't avoid it. But those moments of extreme anxiety made him hope that there would be some way to make Link live longer. Even if it was a very selfish thought.

He remembered the time when they had just gotten together and started sharing a bed. He hadn't slept often then either.

Ghirahim had spent every night fighting against the uncontrollable urge to inflict deep wounds upon or even kill Link while he was sleeping peacefully. Just the thought had filled his body with ecstasy back then.

During those moments he got up and went outside to breathe some fresh air to avoid accidentally injuring Link. He had frequently thought the only way to prevent him from harming anyone would be by locking himself up or going to another place while Link was asleep. It had taken months to control the urge. And while he was proud to have conquered this obstacle, he had felt like a terrible monster at the same time. Ghirahim knew it was part of him being a demon and sword spirit. His soul existed to taste blood and inflict pain upon others. He was a literal weapon. Nothing could change that fact.

A slight movement from Link wrenched him out of his deep thoughts. His boyfriend was still in a state of deep sleep but pulled his arms around Ghirahim with some more force, dragging him closer to his small frame. Link mumbled something about loving him and a smile formed on Ghirahim’s white lips.

He took the moment to take a look at Link’s sleeping face. It was as soft as ever and his lips were slightly parted. His breathing was even, and it relieved him to know his love was most likely having good dreams. Seeing how Link’s body reacted to having nightmares was something that made Ghirahim feel helpless. Link would often toss around and sometimes woke up with a heart-breaking scream.

Watching Link sleep was something he never grew tired of. Being the chosen hero of Hylia was tough and sometimes the pressure was written across his entire face. He tried to hide it, but Ghirahim always sensed when he became stressed or agitated. Nevertheless, Link didn’t even once hesitate to help others, specifically Zelda, the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. The hero had a pure soul and it showed at every moment.

Ghirahim couldn’t remember if he had ever heard Link swear or shout. Sure, he could get angry, and it was something Ghirahim sometimes enjoyed seeing, especially if he was the cause. But most of the time he didn’t shout. Link seemed perfect in every way. He had his flaws, but they were quite minor. To Ghirahim, he had this kind of innocence radiating off of him and every time he laid his eyes on his boyfriend, his heart started to flutter.

When Ghirahim first laid eyes upon Link’s sleeping form it seemed like he was watching an angel. The comparison seemed fitting, seeing as Link literally came down from the sky to fight evil. He had loved Link from the moment he had first heard his voice, even if it was just a surprised gasp.

As much as he loved his voice, nothing could’ve prepared him for seeing him sleep. Every burden seemed washed away and seeing the little facial expressions that graced his face every now and then made Ghirahim melt. He could stare at his sleeping form for the whole night.

And while he certainly would do that, he feared that Link might wake up. Mortals seemed to feel whenever someone watched them, even while being asleep. Ghirahim nuzzled Link’s neck one last time before deciding to close his eyes, trying to relax a bit until his love would wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I included more of my headcanons, one being that Ghirahim can put Link to sleep. I love to include headcanons each time I write something, it feels so much more unique this way.
> 
> I also got the new Animal Crossing and I love it so far. I'm obviously letting Link and Ghirahim move onto my island, hehe. :>


	10. Trying to the seduce one another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim try to seduce the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the prompt may indicate that this is going to be NSFW, I swear it will not. The end is a major hint, but I didn't write anything explicit here.

Today Link had made it his mission to try to seduce Ghirahim. He knew he could just appear naked in front of his boyfriend, but Link wanted a challenge. And he wasn’t really fond of the idea to walk around in their little cottage while wearing absolutely nothing. He was, however, unaware that Ghirahim had planned to seduce him too. To outsiders the following situation might seem like watching a pair of peacocks trying to entice their partner, while being totally oblivious that the other tried to tempt them too. It was destined to end in chaos.

Link had borrowed a maid costume from Zelda. He didn’t know why Zelda had such clothes but didn’t question her. She, however, glanced at him with a wicked smile and he took a mental note to watch out for her, already seeing in front of his inner eye how she bursts into their home. Luckily she didn’t ask that many questions, just a short “What do you need it for?”.

He didn’t even know how Ghirahim would react to him wearing a dress as he had never done such a thing before. Oddly enough he was quite excited to try it on. Being told boys weren’t allowed to wear dresses only fuelled his urge to show everyone that boys could in fact wear whatever they wanted to. Gods, he could even wear a skirt because gender doesn’t determine what clothes you are allowed to wear.

After getting home, changing into the costume and looking at his reflection in their bedroom mirror, he felt all giggly inside. It was a little bit short, but he didn’t mind. Now he just had to wait until his love came home. He didn’t know how Ghirahim would react, but there was only one way to find out.

Ghirahim soon returned home from buying groceries and found Link sitting on their bed, wearing a pretty maid costume. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the hero with a questioning look. Link only smiled. “Why are you wearing a maid costume? Not that it bothers me but… is there a special occasion?” “I borrowed it from Zelda. Wanted to try something new.” The smiled was still present on his soft face.

Ghirahim didn’t bother to ask why Zelda had a maid costume laying around, she probably had her reasons. He was more occupied with the thought that Link looked heavenly in a dress. Had he ever worn dresses before? Ghirahim wasn’t sure.

“It suits you.” Link seemed taken aback by the compliment and a soft blush started to form on his cheeks. He quickly regained his composure and started to fidget slightly with the hem of the dress. Link looked at Ghirahim and his eyes had something of the innocence of deer eyes.

Now, a soft blush formed on Ghirahim’s cheeks and Link started to chuckle. It seemed he had hit a soft spot. It was a playful back and forth but neither seemed to notice what exactly they were doing.

Ghirahim grabbed the fabric of his suit and pulled it slightly away from his chest. Link looked rather unimpressed, thus his lover decided to move his snake-like tongue in a fairly suggestive way. Link didn’t put up with this, he had to take drastic measures if he wanted to seduce his boyfriend successfully.

For a moment he didn’t move a muscle to see if Ghirahim decided to do something. Then he bit his bottom lip and almost made it bleed, watching his partner the entire time. He saw how Ghirahim took in a shaky breath. Maybe it was a bit mean to toy with his love for blood, but Link had so much fun doing it, he couldn’t resist. They didn’t say anything to each other, but Link could feel him struggling. Seeing Link’s blood made Ghirahim very excited, even if he wasn’t the one to make him bleed. It was really weird to Link but he didn’t question it, he was a demon after all.

Said demon ran his hand through his own hair and for a brief moment, Link could see the black diamond underneath his left eye. It was something he kept well hidden; the reason was unknown to the hero.

Ghirahim’s eyes glittered with excitement. He was a moment away from jumping at Link, who relished in seeing his lover struggle. It was one of the rare moments in which Link had the upper hand.

He decided to get up and run his hands up and down Ghirahim’s arms, while looking into his charcoal black eyes. That alone didn’t do the trick though so he winked at him with such an innocent smile it surely made his boyfriend’s heart melt.

Ghirahim sighed and looked at Link with a smile. “Oh, why are you so cute, my darling.” He moved his hand around Link’s back, trying to open the buttons that kept his dress closed. The hero, however, knew what his lover had planned and moved a safe distance away while still keeping eye contact. Ghirahim’s face was priceless.

He had a kind of annoyed look plastered on his entire face and Link started to giggle slightly. “What?” He looked at Ghirahim with a questioning look. “You’re testing my patience, you know.” Link acted as if he didn’t know what Ghirahim meant, agitating him even more. “Hm, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He swayed his hips while crossing his arms behind his back and putting on his sweetest smile.

Ghirahim approached him again, looking at him as if to tell him he better not dare to move away again. For the moment he remained still and scanned his boyfriend’s every move. When he felt his hands grip the silky ribbon on his back he looked him dead in the eyes and moved away once more. He had hit the side of their bed with his legs, this is where their little game would end.

His lover looked at him with an unreadable expression, but his voice told him all he needed to know. “Undress, _now_.” Link looked at Ghirahim provocatively, smirking. “ _Make me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write because I want to refrain from changing the rating to M. Normally I don't write anything NSFW but this time it felt like this was easier to write. I partially blame it on Ghirahim, whoops.  
> Nevertheless, this work will remain at a T rating. Although I will write something M rated soon, just to test how I feel while writing it.
> 
> Hope you're all doing well!


	11. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim thinks about Link and starts to realize he is slowly falling for the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This playing during the Skyward Sword canon, yay!

The demon lord was sitting in a tree watching the sun set while thinking about the one person who had bugged him constantly for a few months. Hylia’s chosen hero was destined to obstruct his path, but it felt like something else connected the two. He just wasn’t sure what that something was.

The possibility of falling in love was something that scared Ghirahim. Not because he was afraid to show positive feelings. Rather, it was the fear that he would fall in love with _him_. He definitely hated him; he was sure of that. But one part of him became interested with the chosen hero.

What would his master think of him? He would be deeply disappointed with Ghirahim and blame it on his soft heart. Would he punish him? Definitely. The thought alone increased his fear and he was once again glad, that his master was currently in a state where he couldn’t really harm him.

For the first few times he had met the hero, he had felt nothing but the urge to hear his pain filled voice, smell his blood, and see his face twist from courageous to fearful. The very thought of it made a shiver of excitement run down his spine. The hero was just too perfect to dispose of. 

Not because he wanted to keep him as a pet and hurt him for eternity. It was more the fact that Ghirahim was fond of the boy. He couldn’t exactly say what the reason was.

The hero wasn’t really talkative, but Ghirahim loved hearing his voice. Even if he was insulting him. Link’s voice sounded so soft and sweet he could listen to him talking all day. But the few words he had ever said to him were dripping with hatred and accusations. He couldn’t blame him though.

During their last meeting at the Fire Sanctuary, however, he had been careful not to hurt Link too much or to confront him with very vivid threats. He went from hating the chosen hero to slowly liking him. It was as if his heart had softened.

And that was exactly what frightened him. His master had to be resurrected and he was the only one able to do it. Ghirahim was certain he would surely be punished for this behaviour. The mission was his top priority and he had to ensure everything went according to plan.

Ghirahim had observed Link many times, mostly while the hero stood in a circle which bore a close resemblance to a blooming flower. He didn't know what the boy was doing there, but it seemed like his spirit wasn’t within his body.

Ghirahim couldn’t approach him, even if the hero’s sword spirit were not in front of his seemingly lifeless body. The circle gave off so much sacred energy that he felt it would wound him deeply if he even dared to come closer to the magical object.

He had watched the hero run around Faron Woods, desperately trying to catch butterflies and other local insects. Whatever he needed those for, it was apparently worth to waste an entire day on. He also liked to talk to those annoying forest dwelling creatures. Link seemed to like them quite a lot, as Ghirahim saw him talking to them quite often lately.

Sometimes Link approached those odd-looking bird statues, disappearing into the sky. Ghirahim figured that was where he was stocking up on potions and other things.

Hearing Link laugh and seeing him smile felt like a warm hug around his otherwise cold heart. The hero didn’t laugh that often and seeing him smile had never occurred while they met, but it seemed that the hero’s sword spirit could twist that normally serious face into a soft expression. He wished Link would smile at _him_ like that.

Realizing what he had just thought, Ghirahim’s heart stopped for a moment. Did he seriously want the hero to smile at him? The chances that his wish would come true were, in truth, very slim.

Still, he couldn't help thinking that the two of them could have been together if they hadn't been on opposite sides of a never-ending war. What would it be like if they got closer? He didn’t know Link well enough to know what his personality was like. They obviously spent most of their time battling each other and it was Ghirahim who kept talking to the hero for who knows how many minutes, but he could see slight traits of the other’s personality. Although he wasn’t sure if it was just that Link seemed to hate him.

Being in a relationship with Hylia’s chosen hero sounded like it would be fun. He seemed like the type of person who enjoyed traveling around, always up for an adventure. Perhaps they would watch the shining dots which were sprinkled across the sky on clear nights, slowly getting closer to each other in an attempt to keep the piercing cold of the desert away. Perchance they would decide to take long walks around Faron Woods, while talking and he would hear Link’s heavenly voice for as long as he wanted. Maybe Ghirahim would finally learn to communicate in a healthy type of manner with the assistance of Link.

And they would kiss and… wait a second! Kissing the hero meant being in a relationship, which meant confessing their love to one another, which in turn meant he would have to talk to the hero, which also meant that he would have to get closer to him. That, in turn, also suggested that he would have to switch sides, thus betraying his master. A tension made its way throughout Ghirahim’s entire body, he was starting to feel a little panicked. Suddenly it dawned on him and he realized that he had indeed developed feelings of affection for the hero.

He sighed and massaged his temples in an attempt to calm himself down. This feeling of panic wasn’t that unusual to him, it was the force with which it had hit him that made him feel uneasy. Ghirahim was sure was going to be an exhausting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one to write and I'm glad I finished it.  
> Tomorrow is going to be a fun one to write and I'm already pretty excited!


	12. Having a lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim have a lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place directly one day after "Trying to seduce one another"

Link hadn’t had lazy days in a long time. The last time he was really lazy was before Zelda was sucked down to the surface by Ghirahim’s tornado, meaning it was almost half a year ago. Ghirahim wasn't really a person who liked to laze around, so it was predictable how their days went.

But today was one of the very rare days when both agreed to do nothing and sit in the house all day, being lazy. There was a reason for this: Link was in pain.

When he woke up this morning and sat up he felt an incredible pain. He could barely avoid making a pained yelp and so it happened that his boyfriend carefully pushed him back into the bed and prepared their breakfast alone.

"You should really be careful when training." Ghirahim brought him breakfast sat next to him. Link looked at him with a judgmental look and his boyfriend laughed. "Hm? I'm not to blame for your pain.” Link just rolled his eyes and started to eat; he could deal with it later. For now, he had to soothe his growling stomach.

After the two had eaten and Ghirahim had cleaned up the mess, he fetched several pieces of wood and a knife for Link. "Just rest today, you deserve it." Link looked at him questioningly but took the tools without protesting and Ghirahim smiled softly. "You have fulfilled one task after the other without thinking about yourself. When was the last time you really didn't do anything? Just staying inside and having a lazy day.” Link started to carve the wood roughly, he didn't know what exactly he was planning. “Before we met for the first time.” His boyfriend sat down again and gently ran his hair through Link’s. "See, you deserve this break."

"Ah, so was that your plan all this time?" He couldn't help it but Ghirahim didn't take it as an accusation. "Perhaps." Link didn’t have to look at his face to know that his lover was smirking.

For a moment it was silent and all that was heard was the sound of the knife cutting the wood.

After a while Link started talking again. "Ghira?" Link didn't look up from his carving, he was too concentrated on his work. "Yes?" "Are you also relaxing or are you going to the meeting right away?" The first answer he got was an annoyed sigh. He had probably forgotten that one of the meetings was due again today.

Link didn't really understand the meaning behind those almost daily knight meetings, the surface was safer than ever before. Sure, there were still a few Bokoblins and Keese here and there, but they weren't a real danger. It was almost as if Zelda was organizing these meetings to bring a little life to the settlement. Or she was just that mean and liked to watch Pipit make one questionable suggestion after the other, while Ghirahim wanted to cut his tongue off so that he would finally keep his mouth shut.

Ghirahim answered a few seconds later. “I’m not going today.” Link looked up and saw Ghirahim writing something on a piece of paper and from the looks of it he wrote a poem. He knew that his boyfriend enjoyed reading poetry, apparently there were a lot of poets in the demon realm, but he had never seen him writing a poem himself.

Link quickly got back to work on his carving, which now took on the form of the Gate of Time. He was still amazed by it, but sadly it had been destroyed after they all had returned to the present, therefore he couldn’t look at it for reference. Ghirahim noticed how melancholic his boyfriend got and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He didn’t say anything in case Link wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Moments like these let both of them appreciate how far they have come in their relationship.

Link was perfectly fine with how the day went. He had forgotten what it felt like to have a lazy day. Everything felt much calmer now and he loved to spend time with Ghirahim, even if they just sat in silence, his company was enough.

After he finished his carving, there was a knock on their front door. Link looked with confusion in Ghirahim’s direction, but the latter was already on the way to see who was bothering them.

"Oh, hello Ghirahim! Is Link not home?” He heard Zelda’s cheerful voice and an urge to hide under his blanket rose up in him. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. Don’t misunderstand, Link liked to spend time with her, and he still considered her a good friend, it was just that he knew what would happen as soon as she saw him. She tended to know something embarrassing had happened and she would most likely crack a few jokes before disappearing again.

Ghirahim had let her in and she was now standing in the doorway to their bedroom, looking at him with a bright smile. “What’s wrong, sleepyhead? Are you not feeling well?” Link smiled sheepishly, a blush making its way across his cheeks. “Something like that.” She nodded and pressed no further.

“Well, I’m here to pick up my costume.” She turned around to check if Ghirahim was near them, he was currently in the kitchen. “Did you put it on?” “Zelda!” Link was fully embarrassed now and it was written across his entire face. “What? Can’t blame me for being curious.”

Link rolled his eyes but knew he had to answer if he wanted her to go home today. “Yes, I did.” She started to smile and came a little bit closer to his bed. “Did he like it?” “Is this an interrogation?” He couldn’t help but chuckle, and Zelda pouted playfully. “Well, I am interested in your well-being as well as Ghirahim’s.” Link shrugged. “Ask him yourself.”

Zelda did exactly that and he heard Ghirahim’s laugh from the kitchen. Moments like these made his life a lot more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Zelda the way I do, it's so much fun, haha.  
> I'm also having a lot of fun writing this entire challenge, maybe I'll continue writing short Oneshots after finishing it.


	13. Drawing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those two dorks draw each other because why not

It was one of the sunnier days and so it happened that the two of them chose an unoccupied spot near the settlement to spend their short break there. They had brought a soft blanket with them in the means of not having to sit on the grass. Link didn't mind sitting on the ground, it was rather Ghirahim who had thrown a little fit because his beautiful jumpsuit could otherwise get hideous grass stains.

Link had gotten the wonderful idea that they could draw each other and therefore he brought some art supplies he had borrowed from Peatrice. What he hadn't thought about was that Ghirahim couldn't really draw.

Many had the assumption that the graceful demon lord could certainly draw divine looking pictures. Unfortunately, this assumption was very far from the truth. Link still couldn't really understand how the others assumed that Ghirahim could draw well, with the reason being that his skills with the sword were exceptionally good.

He didn't blame his boyfriend, not everyone had to be perfect, even if that was something Ghirahim didn't want to accept very often.

“Darling, I don’t see why we should draw each other.” Ghirahim looked at Link with a perplexed expression. “I thought it would be nice.” Link sounded a bit offended; it was something he had looked forward to all day. They had never drawn each other, the only thing both had ever drawn were a few landscapes or maps to show the residents of the growing settlement how the layout of the surface was.

Drawing each other was something he had always wanted to try out with his boyfriend. Zelda had done it with him too way back when they were still living their cosy lives up in Skyloft. She could draw a lot better than Link, but that wasn’t the point. He didn’t want to create a competition, he just wanted to have some fun while spending quality time with his love.

Ghirahim’s voice brought him back to reality. “If it makes you happy, then let’s do it.” Link’s eyes brightened up instantly. “Really?” His boyfriend nodded and Link lunged forward to tackle him with a hug. “I love you!” He softly kissed Ghirahim on his cheek. “I love you too, my sunshine.” He returned the kiss and soon after they were starting their little drawing session.

Drawing Ghirahim was harder than Link had anticipated. Sure, drawing him as accurately as possible was a challenge and he knew that, but trying to get his face right was the first problem that occurred. His boyfriend had a pretty oval face. And while that alone wasn’t really a challenge, his eyes, lips and nose were. He had such a pretty face Link could stare at it for hours. But drawing it was a whole other league.

Unbeknownst to Link, Ghirahim was also having his own problems with drawing his significant other. While Link’s face may have been a lot easier to draw, he struggled nonetheless. He was a perfectionist; it was obvious he didn’t accept his drawing turning out mediocre. Link had really fluffy and thick hair, his eyes had a beautiful shape, and that was precisely the problem. While Ghirahim could draw some decent looking faces, they weren’t always that accurate.

Staring at his paper he noticed how one of the eyes was way higher than the other. Link had the advantage of only having to draw one eye. He on the other hand had to draw both.

After a short moment of trying to save his drawing of Link, he looked up to see his boyfriend sticking out a tiny bit of his tongue, if he didn’t watch out he might bite down on it. It was a cute sight indeed and it warmed Ghirahim’s heart. Link was so focused that he didn’t even notice his boyfriend looking at him. He couldn’t see how far Link was with his drawing, but it was clear he wasn’t finished yet.

Ghirahim looked back at his own drawing and while it didn’t look that great, he at least had managed to fix the eyes. He was really proud of how he drew Link’s fluffy hair. But nonetheless he wasn’t completely satisfied. He wanted to do Link’s handsomeness more justice, even if his boyfriend didn’t view himself like that.

A few more minutes passed, and soon both were finished with their creations. At the count of three they turned their paper around. “Goddesses that’s a really good drawing, love!” Ghirahim stared at Link’s picture with awe. He knew that his boyfriend could draw but he didn’t know that he was _that_ good at it. Link blushed instantly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, it’s nothing special. Look at yours it’s great too!” While Ghirahim was a little bit more satisfied with the final outcome of his own drawing, it still wasn’t enough.

“Are you sure?” Link nodded. “Absolutely! Look, your style of drawing me is pretty unique, I like it.” They both exchanged their drawings and Link touched the paper, as if he could feel how Ghirahim drew each line. He smiled and Ghirahim felt like his heart might turn to jelly any second. “We should do this more often. I mean drawing in general. I’d love to decorate our house with our own creations.” Ghirahim had to chuckle and he thought of Link basically cluttering their house with his carved figures. “More like paving our walls with drawings like you did with your figures, huh?” “Hey! I enjoy decorating our house. Makes it look like there are actually people living in it.” He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and Ghirahim had to laugh.

After they packed their things up to return back home, Link looked at Ghirahim with a questioning expression on his face. “I’m going to frame them and hang them up, what do you think?” He was too precious for this world, Ghirahim was sure of it. “I like it. Maybe this whole drawing each other thing wasn’t that bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the funnier and easier ones to write.   
> The prompts for the next few days are something I really look forward to, especially "Jealousy" and "First Meeting". Those two will be really interesting to write.
> 
> I also wanna say thank you for all the Kudos and comments I get. They really make my day and keep me motivated! <3


	14. Buying flowers for the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim buys flowers for Link and has a chat with Peatrice

Skyloft had some pretty flowers, for example the yellow hibiscus that grew near the bazar or the pink flowers that grew all over Skyloft but were commonly referred to as “Knight Academy flowers”.

The surface had much more beautiful and sometimes exotic flowers, which the land in the sky would never have. The only plant that grew both on the surface and Skyloft was the heart flower. It was a rather simple flower, and mostly used for healing purposes, but some residents had used them for special occasions.

One flower that had been mostly lost to the past was the Ancient flower. It went extinct after the Lanayru region became a vast desert, but one could sometimes find them in the areas of active timeshift stones. There were also so-called bomb-flowers, but Ghirahim didn’t really consider them flowers. They weren’t that beautiful and as the name suggested, they were rather explosive once picked up.

Today, Ghirahim wanted to buy flowers for Link.

Peatrice, who once owned the Item Check in the bazar, started a little flower business on the surface. She often travelled for weeks to find new types of flowers or stocking up on the ones she had already found. From what Ghirahim had heard about this girl, she seemed to have finally found her passion.

She had her little flower shop pretty close to the Sealed Temple and sold all kinds of flowers. The two lovebirds were one of her regular customers and they had established a somewhat pleasant friendship. At first, Ghirahim didn’t know what to think of her.

He knew that Peatrice has had a rather heavy crush on Link and his jealous side quickly took over. Fortunately, his boyfriend was able to convince him that she had definitely moved on. Now, Ghirahim often talked about Link with her and she was one of the few people he tolerated. It was also Peatrice who had helped him make a bouquet for Link on Valentine’s Day.

“Hello Ghirahim! What brings you here today?” As Ghirahim entered the small shop, she greeted him with a wave, before turning her attention back to the bouquet in her delicate hands.

The shop was filled with a smell of fresh flowers and he could’ve stood there for hours, but he had things to do.

“I’d like to buy a bouquet for Link.” Peatrice’s eyes lit up at the mention of Ghirahim’s boyfriend and she quickly finished the small bouquet before turning her attention to the man in front of her. “Do you have something specific in mind?” He shook his head. “What do you recommend?”

Peatrice took a moment to think. She knew Link loved heart flowers and the hibiscus that grew up in Skyloft, but he also loved the flowers in the Faron region. It was easy to create a bouquet out of all those beautiful flowers, but of course the price would be a bit higher if she used all the flowers that Link liked.

“Do you prefer something cheaper?” “Money’s not an issue.” She nodded and walked around her small shop, gathering all the flowers that the hero liked. “How’s it going with you two? Everything fine?” After having gathered all the flowers and decorative plants, she set them carefully on the counter.

“Everything’s going as usual. Although he recently started to slowly warm up.” First, she started with the heart flower in the middle and then worked her way around it. “That’s great to hear! I’m glad that Link finally found the person he loves.” Ghirahim nodded and watched her work. Her quick but gentle movements made it look like she had been tying bouquets for years, but in reality she had only started doing it around half a year ago.

“How about your love life, Peatrice?” A little blush started to form on her cheeks. “Ah, well… the girl I’ve told you about some time ago has started to pay me more visits. It’s nothing special though.” Ghirahim had to chuckle. “Judging from your reaction I’d go as far as to say you like her.” She tied the bouquet and placed a blue ribbon around it. After handing Ghirahim his bouquet she looked at him with a slightly embarrassed expression.

“I don’t know. She seems like the type of person who doesn’t like girls…” Ghirahim was reminded of his own struggle he had before getting in a relationship with Link. Back then he wasn’t sure how Link truly felt.

“That’ll be 120 rupees.” He placed a small pouch filled rupees on the counter.

“You’re talking about Orielle, right?” The blush on Peatrice’s face was getting stronger and she buried her face in her hands. Ghirahim smiled. “Just have faith, I know you’re capable of handling the situation.” He winked at her and then left the shop.

When Ghirahim got home, Link wasn’t there. He was probably out talking with Zelda about resuming building more houses in the settlement.

While he waited for his love to return home, he got a vase out of the cupboard and placed the flowers on their dining table.

A few minutes later, Link returned home. He didn’t seem to notice the flowers until he sat down at the table. “Wow, those are really beautiful. I love them! Thank you, Ghira.” “I’m glad you like them, love.”

Link took a closer look at the bouquet and a smile formed on his lips. “Did you pick out the flowers?” “No, I told Peatrice to make something she would recommend.” Link nodded. “She did a really good job. I love those flowers.” He carefully touched one of the petals and seemed lost in thought. “You know, they kind of remind me of your journey.” Link looked up again. “Huh?” “There’s one flower from each region and in the middle the heart flower. I’m not that good with flower language, but to me the heart flower stands for our love.” Link laughed. “You’re cheesy, Ghira. But you have a point.” Ghirahim stood up and wrapped his arms around Link’s upper body. “I love you.” “I love you too, Ghira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this! It was so much fun to research the flowers that appear in Skyward Sword, as well as writing about flowers in general.  
> I worked as an intern in a flower shop for half a year and I'm quite attached to flowers now. :'D  
> I'm slowly getting sad because tomorrow is prompt 15 and that means I'm halfway done with this. Because it's so much fun writing short stories about these two dorks, I actually thought about making another prompt list, whoops!
> 
> I also drew Peatrice as I imagine her now: https://twitter.com/skyloftclouds/status/1246511094715342848?s=20


	15. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim are stargazing.  
> This plays on the same day as "Buying flowers for the other"

On the same evening, Ghirahim and Link went outside to watch the stars. Today was a clear sky and the weather was good, perfect conditions for staying outside.

Link hadn't really watched the stars that often, although Skyloft was very close to them. Until recently, he didn’t even have a clue what the shining dots were called. His boyfriend told him the name, but Ghirahim had also been clueless at first.

They walked around Faron Woods for a while before entering the Great Tree and sitting on one of the thick branches that ran along the outside of the tree. Link had always liked this spot; it was perfect for getting a good view around the forest. From up here, the settlement looked pretty small.

"The sky is beautiful today." Ghirahim whispered and Link nodded in approval. The stars shined particularly bright today and together with the moon they bathed the forest in a soft blue light. There was no sound aside from the wind rustling the tree leaves. It was a soothing atmosphere.

For a moment neither of them dared to speak and enjoyed the sight. Link didn't know all of the names of the currently visible constellations, but it was still nice to look at them and imagine what their names would be. He could see the swan and the dragon, but they weren't the only constellations visible in the night sky. There was also one that looked like a cart being pulled by a stick figure.

“Look at that one.” Ghirahim pulled him closer and pointed on a star. “It shines really bright.” “What do you think it is?” It didn’t seem like it was part of a constellation, more like it was a single star. “I don’t know, but it’s pretty, just like you.” Link blushed and buried his face into his hands, next to him he could hear Ghirahim chuckle.

After a moment they saw shooting stars falling down the sky. Zelda had told him of a legend which said that if you saw a shooting star and wished for something, the wish would come true.

Link closed his eyes, folded his hands and wished that he and Ghirahim would be in love till his dying days, even if it was a bit early to wish for such a thing. "Did you wish for something?" Ghirahim’s soft voice sounded next to him. "Yeah. You too?" "Yes."

“You know, this sight makes me think about a lot of things.” “You do that a lot lately, love.” Link scratched the back of his head. “I know. But it makes me think of the things Demise said. What if-“ Ghirahim put a gloved finger on his mouth. “I presume you mean the curse? Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” “But-“ He shook his head. “No buts.” Ghirahim searched for something to distract Link, the hero knew it, but it didn’t bother him.

“Look! Isn’t that one of those crystals you’ve gathered?” He pointed at something glowing on the forest ground. It wasn’t that far beneath them, but Link didn’t want to jump down in the dark, his eyes weren’t as good as Ghirahim’s. As if his boyfriend had heard his thoughts, he grabbed the hero’s waist and teleported them down.

Link smiled as a reply and went to examine the odd object that had seemingly fallen down from the sky. From far away it had looked similar to a gratitude crystal, but after closer inspection it turned out that it was not the orange crystal awarded for fulfilling a good deed.

“It’s something else, the color is slightly different.” Link nonetheless picked the odd object up. It was warm to the touch and had an orange-yellow hue to it. Ghirahim looked over his shoulder with interest. “I heard Zelda talk about those things.” Link turned to look at Ghirahim. “I believe she called them ‘shooting stars’.” He put the small star fragment in his pouch, intending to set it up in their home.

The hero turned his gaze to the sky once again. The stars were still shining brightly. “I really like looking at the night sky. It has a calming effect on me.” His boyfriend hugged him from behind, putting his chin on Link’s head. “I’m glad you enjoy it so much.” They were silent again and watched the stars, they didn’t move one bit and it was fascinating to watch. Sure, he had sometimes looked at the night sky, especially on restless nights while he was searching for Zelda, but back then he didn’t really know what those glowing dots were.

“Hey Ghira, see that constellation next to the swan?” He felt his boyfriend nodding. “Kind of looks like a diamond, don’t you think?” “With a lot of imagination, yes.” “Hey! Don’t be rude!” Link turned around to pinch Ghirahim’s nose.

After spending some more time staring at the sky, Link yawned. Ghirahim ruffled his hair. “Someone’s tired, huh?” The hero only nodded as a reply. That gave Ghirahim a sweet idea. “Come on, I’ll carry you home.” Link seemed to be wide awake again and waved his hands in front of his body. “Ah no, that’s not necessary! I can walk!” Ghirahim however didn’t except this. He pulled Link up on his back, gesturing for him to pull his hands around his shoulders. Link hesitantly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, burying his head in the other’s hair.

“Ghira.” “Yes, my love?” Link thought if he really wanted to say something cheesy, but quickly scrapped his doubts. Ghirahim would love what he was about to say. “Those stars are really pretty, but you’re the prettiest star in the world.” Ghirahim stopped in his tracks. His heart felt like it was going to turn into jelly. “I love you too.”

While his boyfriend carried him home, Link took the time to get one last look at the sky. There were little clouds now and some covered the small stars. Sleepiness quickly took over and Link’s eyelids fluttered closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up a few constellations and I had so much fun researching them, but writing about them was kinda hard.  
> Nonetheless, I enjoyed writing this. Now I want to stargaze too, but I live in a city, so it's pretty much impossible to see any stars. :<


	16. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Link is having a low self-esteem in this chapter, so thread carefully.  
> There's also one flashback sentence Ghirahim said once, which displays possessiveness.

There were few people with whom Ghirahim got along really well and who he also liked. Peatrice was one of those rare people.

Link knew the girl probably didn't have any feelings for his boyfriend, but every time he saw the two laughing together, his heart stung so much that it almost hurt. Not with pain per se, it was a different feeling that took over his entire body.

Ghirahim kept emphasizing that he was helping her with relationship problems and Link was very happy about that. It showed that he wasn't just looking down on people and seeing them as a lower race. He finally started to socialize, even if there were only a few people he knew.

At the same time, however, he also felt this intense jealousy. Why? Link didn't know that either. He wasn't really a person who got jealous, that was more Ghirahim’s kind of thing and oddly enough, Zeldas.

Link remembered how jealous Ghirahim was back when he had seen him with Zelda after she woke from her long slumber. Although Ghirahim had been rather possessive back then, thus Link didn’t know if it really counted as jealousy.

He remembered the phrase _“You’re mine and mine alone.”_ which still sent a chill down his spine. They had progressed that much in their relationship, that Ghirahim no longer displayed possessive behaviour. Otherwise things might’ve gotten out of control rather quickly.

Today, Ghirahim was once again talking with Peatrice. Link couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but it didn’t really matter. His head filled up with all sorts of theories and each time they got more and more creative.

He felt this bubbling jealousy build up inside him and he feared he would explode any second. It wasn’t that he suspected Ghirahim cheating on him or Peatrice “stealing” his boyfriend, Link knew both of them were decent enough to not do something behind his back.

It was probably just his low self-esteem that made him worry about Ghirahim not wanting to be in a relationship with him any longer. He knew his boyfriend didn’t care about the gender of the person he was dating; it wasn’t completely irrational for him to fall for a girl. Still, could his jealous heart please stay silent? Shaking his head as if to get rid of his thoughts, he decided talking to the others that were currently around was probably the best he could do to distract himself.

Link spotted Groose at the far end of the settlement, it looked like he was hard at work, probably another house. “Hey Groose.” He waved as a greeting. “Hey there bud. How’s it going?” Link knew Groose wouldn’t be much of a help with his current problem, so he didn’t even bother to explain it. He gave his friend a thumbs up instead. “Everything’s going smoothly, what are you doing?” Groose was making piles of wood and other resources, while looking at a quite detailed sketch every now and then. Definitely a house.

“Jakamar finished a whole bunch of building plans. I’ve just been sorting through our resources to see what we might need.” “If you need any help, let me know.” Groose dropped another wooden plank and brushed a loose strand hair from his face. “Don’t worry bud, I’ve got this.” He looked past Link and his face had an unreadable expression. “I think your lover wants to talk to you, though.” Groose pointed behind Link and turned his attention back to his own work.

He turned around to face Ghirahim, who gestured him to get a little bit closer. “Is everything alright, sunshine?” Link avoided eye contact and didn’t say anything. “Let’s take a walk, shall we?” Ghirahim took his hand and pulled him to the direction of the way that lead up to Lake Floria.

They didn’t say anything until they stopped their little walk and sat down in front of the Ancient Cistern. Being here brought a lot of memories back, some unpleasant ones, but that was how it is sometimes.

“I sense there’s something bugging you. Do you want to talk about it?” Ghirahim hadn’t let go of his hand and squeezed it slightly to encourage him. Link debated whether or not to talk to him about it. Maybe it would help him deal with his jealousy in the future, or he could get to the root of the problem. But it also meant admitting something he didn’t want to. Not because he thought Ghirahim would laugh, he was decent enough to know some situations had to be handled differently.

“Say, how did you deal with your jealousy back then?” Ghirahim let go of his hand and Link instantly missed the sensation of holding it. “It warms my heart that you think I had a way of dealing with it.” Link knew what he was implying, nevertheless he pressed further. “So, you endured it?” His boyfriend nodded.

“Enduring it, getting all kinds of violent ideas of how to separate you two, feeling intense guilt because of those thoughts, the list goes on. I don’t think there was really a way on how to deal with it.”

“You know, I’ve been feeling really jealous lately.” Link looked at the water to stay focused. “Because of Peatrice?” He nodded and Ghirahim pulled him closer. “I swear sweetheart, there’s nothing between us.” “I know. I can’t even explain why I feel this way. It’s so weird.” “I assure you: we’ve been talking about her relationship problems. I’ve been giving her a lot of advice lately.” Link leaned against Ghirahim’s shoulder, sighing. “I feel like it’s a sign I don’t trust you.”

Ghirahim was silent for a minute, he took his time to think before answering. “Perhaps. What I see is you worrying you’re not enough. That others can fill in the space you cannot. You are afraid of losing me, aren’t you?” “I don’t know. It’s just, my heart aches every time I see you two. Maybe I’m just worrying too much.” His boyfriend started to stroke through Link’s hair. “I want you to know that you are enough and that I love you, no matter who crosses our path.” “Thank you. I’m glad we can talk about this.” “Oh sweetheart, you taught me. Now, let’s talk about something more positive, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes feel like I see the prompt, start to write and do everything but writing about the prompt, whoops.  
> Jealous Ghirahim is something I find really interesting, but it's been used by so many people, that I wanted to try something different. While this jealous Link is more toned down, he's nice to write.   
> I expected things to escalate more, but here we are :'D


	17. Being nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is being nervous and Ghirahim tries to help him with it

Again, and again came the request that Link should talk about his adventure because it would surely be useful for life on the surface and a lot of people were interested in it. But no consideration was given to whether he agreed to doing it. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about it, it was rather that he _couldn't_.

He couldn’t think of a fitting term for it, but every time he talked about his adventure, it felt like everything was playing out in front of his mind like a movie. As if the nightmares weren't enough, detailed memories slowly came back.

Link had been able to talk to some people about his adventure without feeling intensely uncomfortable, but how was he going to be able to talk about his adventure in front of an entire crowd? He got nervous just thinking about it.

His quest had been anything but the adventures from the fairy tale books with which children were read to sleep or which they wanted to experience so badly. It had been a violent, exhausting, sad and tough experience.

He was ripped away from his thoughts by Ghirahim’s soft voice. “You alright?” Ghirahim stroked his hair with slow movements and hummed softly.

They were currently at home, sitting on their newly built sofa. A few minutes ago, Zelda had come in and asked him to accompany her later this evening to talk about their journey. She had the hope it would help them understand the possible dangers the surface bore, as well as knowing how they both felt.

The idea itself was fine. But talking in front of many people wasn’t something Link enjoyed, and it made him think back to the time at the academy.

Back then they had to hold a lot of presentations and Link wasn’t really fond of talking in front of crowds. It had made him extremely nervous and he was really glad that he didn’t have to do that anymore.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Sunshine, are you listening?” Link sighed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “I can’t talk in front of a crowd, Ghira.” “Is it because you’re nervous?” Link shrugged. “I don’t know if it’s only that.” There was a short silence before Ghirahim answered.

“Do you want to talk about it? It might help.” He was obviously trying really hard to help him and it warmed Link’s heart to know he could count on him.

“I fear that everyone might view our relationship in a different light after I tell them about my journey.” Ghirahim nodded to signal him he could continue speaking. “But it’s not only that. I’m not really good with talking in front of large audiences. I’m okay with a huge group of friends, but most of these people are just acquaintances.” His boyfriend knew how sensitive Link was about public speaking and they have avoided getting in this kind of situation until now.

Ghirahim took a moment to think. It wasn't easy to find a good answer that would calm Link down. He could imagine how difficult it was for Link, even though he loved attention himself.

“It’s okay how you feel. I can talk to Zelda if you want to.” Link shook his head, there was no way he could avoid this. “I have to get used to this. I’m Hylia’s chosen hero, I have to do this.” Ghirahim sighed, he knew Link would start to see this as another duty he had to fulfil. It was one of the downsides of being thrust into something you didn’t want to do originally. Link had often told him he never wanted to be a hero, he was more of a support kinda person who stood at the side-lines, assisting others.

He had obviously changed during his journey and somehow accepted his destiny to be a hero, but that didn’t mean everything was okay now. There was a lot of work to be done both mentally and physically.

“I don’t think they will really view our relationship any differently than now.” Link looked up and Ghirahim could see tears in his ocean-blue eyes. Just the sight of his boyfriend almost crying tore his heart apart. He pulled Link into a hug. “They know I was your enemy once and that I am a demon. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Link started to cry and Ghirahim could hear a hiccup sound. “But… we both hurt each other.”

Ghirahim tightened his hold on Link, he could fear his boyfriend’s heart beating faster. It was only a matter of time before he would break down and he wanted to avoid that. “Look, we were enemies back then. We were destined to fight each other.” Link nodded slowly. “On top of that, the goddess has hurt you too. You had told me that some time ago, right?” “Yes.” Ghirahim pulled away to get a better look at Link’s face. “See? She’s not a saint either. If their views will change, they won’t ignore this flaw either.” He knew Zelda and Hylia weren’t the same person, but for some people that fact didn’t matter. “Thank you…”

Link wiped his eyes and got up, Ghirahim shot him a questioning look. “I think I’m going to join Zelda.” Ghirahim nodded and got up as well. “I’ll be there to support you. Remember, you don’t have to tell them everything.” The hero nodded and tried to grasp every ounce of courage that was left in his body to help him during his speech. But first he had to go to Zelda.

“Thank you Ghira. I feel a lot better now. Not perfect, but better.” He smiled and it seemed really genuine. “That’s what we do for each other, sunshine.” “I’m going to visit Zelda to go over her plan. See you later!” He waved and got out of their home. “May the goddess grant you courage, my sunshine.” Ghirahim knew Link didn’t hear it, but he spoke it out loud, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the easier ones to write, probably because I'm getting nervous rather easily.  
> I really like how Ghirahim and Link's relationship is slowly progressing. Normally I'm really bad at writing slow relationships, heh. :'>


	18. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim injures himself

Ghirahim had a pretty good healing process regarding open wounds. Cut himself on the edge of a paper? Healed within a second. Deep sword wound? Give it a minute and the wound is closed too. Not even scars are left behind.

Link had often assumed that Ghirahim wasn’t able to feel pain and that sprained bones or even broken ones healed themselves very quickly.

His assumption about healing inner body parts proved to be wrong rather quickly. While Ghirahim wasn’t one to injure himself often, it did happen every now and then. Link assumed it was because of his careful movement, whereas he himself practically ran around the settlement, often falling over things and bruising his knees or hands.

This afternoon, however, Ghirahim managed to sprain his ankle while they were training. He had done this a few times and Link was quite used to him overdramatizing the whole situation but the last time Ghirahim sprained something was before their relationship.

“Oh goddesses, I’m going to die!” Link rolled his eye and looked at Ghirahim, who was currently standing on one foot, holding his injured ankle in one gloved hand. “No, you’re not.” His boyfriend pretended to be insulted but his painted lips soon formed a wicked smile, Link didn’t like where this was going.

“Sweetheart, do me a favor and carry me home~.” The hero sighed. Ghirahim was well capable of teleporting himself home, even after injuring himself. He didn’t even need to snap his fingers; his magic wasn’t verbal and Ghirahim himself had once said that the snapping could activate magical spells but was no requirement. He was purely milking the situation for the dramatic effect.

“You can teleport, Ghira. And even if you couldn’t, I can’t carry you.” His boyfriend gasped. “I’m way lighter in this form, or are you just weak?”

Ghirahim was testing Link’s patience and he probably knew it. The hero got closer to his love to see if he was hurt badly. As he touched his boyfriend’s ankle, Ghirahim let out a hiss. “Stop being a drama queen, darling. You can teleport home, right?” Ghirahim didn’t answer. Link looked him dead in the eye. “I’m not going to carry you.”

He turned around to go home but soon a surprised sound left his mouth, as he felt Ghirahim’s weight on his back. His boyfriend clung himself around Link’s body as if he were to drown any second. “See, you can carry me perfectly fine.” Link felt the smile burning into the back of his head. “Aside from you being way taller than I am, yes.”

While on their way home, they continued to argue but Link nonetheless carried his boyfriend the entire time.

After they entered the settlement, which by now had some sturdy walls surrounding it, they were greeted by Zelda who was currently talking with some residents. As soon as she saw the couple, she waved but didn’t come over until she finished her conversation.

“Hey you two!” She spotted Ghirahim on Link’s back and had to hold back a laugh. “What’s he doing on your back? Is he injured?” Link shrugged his shoulders as best as he could. “Probably sprained his ankle, nothing serious though.” Ghirahim playfully hit his shoulder. “Hey! I’m hurting, you know!” Zelda smiled and Link had the feeling she found their whole conversation amusing to witness.

“Now that I finally caught you two, there is something I want to talk about.” Link feared for the worst, if Zelda wanted to talk it was either because she wanted to scold you or because she was asking you for a favor. Most of the time those were easy to fulfil but Link knew she would soon ask him to scout the more unknown regions of the surface.

Ghirahim finally got down from his boyfriend’s now aching back, but draped his upper body around Link’s shoulders, almost like a Remlit. “I thought about it for a while, but I’ve decided you two can scout the surrounding regions of Faron Woods, if you want to that is.” Being away from the settlement would be weird, but it wasn’t something Link couldn’t get used to. He had Ghirahim around him this time, so it at least wouldn’t get boring.

“We can talk about this subject after my injury gets better, Zelda.” Link’s breath got caught in his chest out of surprise. Ghirahim had never called Zelda by her name. He had often used nicknames, most of the time resorting to mocking ones. It had only been a matter of time until he would start to call her by her name, but it felt surprising for a short moment. “Uh yeah, sure. Take your time.” Zelda seemed as taken aback as Link and she quickly excused herself after wishing them a good day.

After they got home and Ghirahim changed into a pair of comfortable pants, Link examined his ankle once more. He applied a healing salve although they still didn’t know if it worked on demons as well. Ghirahim kissed Link’s forehead softly after he was done. “Thank you, sunshine.” “It’s nothing.”

He sat next to Ghirahim and rested his head on his shoulder. “Do you want to explore the surface?” “What I said out there wasn’t a lie. After my injury is healed, I shall join you in exploring these seemingly never-ending grounds.” Link wondered why it was that Ghirahim’s fast healing was only related to open wounds, maybe it was how the body of demons worked.

“That’s reassuring to know. I feel much safer having you at my side.” “Oh, getting affectionate, are we?” Link playfully pinched his sides. “Careful, you don’t want to injure me any further.” Ghirahim smirked and Link rolled his eyes. “As if you actually feel the pain like we humans do.” “True that, my love.” “So, you admit being a drama queen?” Now it was Ghirahim who rolled his eyes. “I never said that.”

Link loved their playful banter, even if it sometimes looked like Ghirahim annoyed the living hell out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought about Link injuring himself but then I was like "Wait. Ghirahim can injure himself too!" And thus this beauty was born. :'D


	19. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim and Link meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep that one part near the end in and not post it separate.  
> It's a vague description of violence, so thread carefully if you don't like that.   
> The other stuff is pretty subtle I think.

“Look who it is…” Ghirahim turned around to look at the boy clad in green. “I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces.” He sounded disappointed and turned his head towards the door, once again feeling the holy aura of the girl he was currently chasing.

“Not that your life or death has any consequence. It’s just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here… just beyond this door.” Seeing as he still got no reaction form his visitor, he continued speaking. “Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she’s ours.” He felt a little bit proud of himself, not every common demon could pull this off, he was certainly special. And not getting an answer from the hero seemed rather rude to him. But for the moment he didn’t mind.

“Oh, but listen to me. I’m being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself.” Now was his moment to shine. “I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim.” Still no response, it was slowly getting on his nerves, but he had to remain calm. There was no use wasting his power on a mere novice.

“In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: _Lord Ghirahim_. But I’m not fussy.”

The first response he got was the sound of the green clad boy drawing his sword. And then he heard his voice. “What do you want?” “Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy.” He now turned around completely and spread his arms widely. “You do know who you’re talking to, right?” The boy got a serious expression on his face and nodded. “Of course, you just said it. I’m not stupid.”

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and decided the situation needed a change, so he teleported away while still talking. “This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed.” Oh, how he relished in the fearful expression that was plastered across the hero’s entire face. To know he was the reason for his fear made his body tingle with excitement. He wondered, how would his voice sound like if it was filled with pain? Anger? Anything but courageous would do.

Ghirahim slowly crept up to him and put his head on his shoulder. The startled gasp would’ve normally made him shiver but he had to remain calm, now was not the time. “Still… it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…” He slid his inhumanly long tongue out of his mouth, barely missing the boy’s ear. “No, I’ll just beat you within an inch of your life!”

The boy quickly got into a battling position but had seemingly forgotten that Ghirahim could teleport, as he was pinned to the wall with a sword at his throat within a few seconds.

Ghirahim didn’t try to choke him, as much fun as that would’ve been, it was rather boring to watch, and he didn’t want to kill him. Not yet. “And I win.” He smirked. The boy let out a groan and tried to free himself from Ghirahim’s grip on his shoulders. “You didn’t even give me time to react.” Oh, how innocent he was to think enemies would give each other time to prepare for an attack. If the world worked that way, there wouldn’t be as much bloodshed.

“You have so much to learn, boy.” He snapped his fingers and summoned some daggers, the boy’s expression changed into a frightened one. Ghirahim let his guard down while relishing in the fear once more and was shoved away, the daggers disappearing in the process.

“You little…” This time the boy was prepared and blocked his next attack with his wooden shield but struggled to keep his defense up. He was clearly inexperienced, and it showed. Ghirahim assumed that this was his first time being in real combat. Wherever the hero had lived before, it has been somewhere safe.

Ghirahim moved swiftly behind him and held his waist in an almost suffocating embrace. He could feel his opponents quickening heartbeat. When was the last time he had been this close to a living human? He couldn’t really remember.

“I could easily kill you right now.” His voice was only a whisper now and the boy trembled slightly. Ghirahim snapped his fingers once again and a dagger appeared in his hand. Holding it at his opponent’s throat, he let out a sigh. “But as I promised before… I’m not going to kill you.”

He pressed the cold metal against the soft skin and could hear a sharp inhale, then the smell of blood filled the room. “Oh please, this is nothing.” He got no answer.

Ghirahim wanted to hear his pain filled voice, but all he got was a sharp inhale. He slowly let the dagger glide down the boy’s throat, halting his movement above the place where his heart was. For a moment the only sound was the boy’s heavy breathing, but Ghirahim was sure he wasn’t crying.

He dropped the dagger and summoned his saber. With a swift movement Ghirahim sunk the weapon into the boy’s side, earning a scream from him. Oh how beautiful his pain filled voice sounded. While he wanted to hurt him repeatedly, that wound was deep enough to slow him down on his quest.

Ghirahim let that rookie drop to the floor, watching how he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. He dug around his side pockets and pulled out a red potion. Ghirahim had to suppress a laughter but smirked, nonetheless. The future-hero needed a lot more potions to seal that wound.

One last time, Ghirahim knelt down and grasped the boy’s chin in his gloved hand, he winced at the contact. “Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you’re _dead_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people have done this kind of thing with copying the in game dialogue, but I couldn't resist. Ghirahim's way of speaking is really nice.  
> That being said, I wanted to go full blow with this one but didn't really do that. I think I need more time to write mature content. :'>


	20. Being sad, being comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim visit the temple where Fi is resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, it's getting sad.  
> Link is trying to cope with his grief, but in a healthy way.

Saying goodbye to someone dear could be anticipated but it could also happen within the blink of an eye. One couldn’t really prepare for the situation, as each goodbye was different. You could say goodbye to a friend and still see them the next time you meet. Or you say goodbye to someone dear and know: You’ll never see them again. That’s how Link had felt when Fi told him she has to rest within the Master Sword as she had fulfilled her duty.

She had displayed her gratitude for having been able to accompany him during his journey. Link had felt like crying but he didn’t want to in front of his friends and so he suppressed his tears. He had thanked her several times during his journey for all the help she provided but at that moment he had done it again and again. The last thing he saw before she disappeared was a smile on her soft blue face.

It was only logical that both Fi and the sword had to be put into the pedestal. It was the only way of ensuring that the evil contained within the blessed weapon wouldn’t break out. Even if it meant never seeing her again.

Today was the half year anniversary of that fateful day. Link woke up and knew in an instant what day it was, he just felt it. Turning to his right he saw Ghirahim reading a book, was it the same one he read while Link was falling asleep? Maybe not.

“Ah, you’re up.” His boyfriend closed the book and turned around to face him with a smile. Suddenly, his expression changed, and Link lunged forward to bury his face in his lover’s chest. Neither of them said anything for a moment, Ghirahim just stroked Link’s back while he cried.

After what felt like an eternity, Ghirahim spoke. “Do you want me to get you breakfast?” Link nodded and sat up in their bed, wiping his now red and puffy eyes. It felt good to let out the tears but now he was tired again. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a plate with food appeared in his hand, he carefully handed it to Link, who gave him a thankful smile. “Thank you…” His voice sounded raspy but that’s how it was sometimes.

Once Link finished eating, he changed into his usual green tunic. “I want to visit Fi. Can you accompany me?” Ghirahim’s heart skipped a beat at that request. Every month Link had paid a visit to the other sword spirit, always without company. Back then he had figured Link probably wanted to be alone and didn’t press any further. Now the hero seemed to trust him enough to go there together.

“Of course I’ll accompany you, sweetheart.” Link smiled and took Ghirahim’s hand. The two set out for the temple by foot, the hero insisted on walking there. It felt rude to him to just teleport inside there and Ghirahim understood what he meant. While he didn’t really know Fi, he felt a certain connection to her, almost similar to the one twins share. They were both the only sword spirits after all, so it was natural to him that he felt connected to her. He wished he could’ve talked with her more than just a few times.

They arrived at the temple and Link pushed the huge stone doors open with a deep sigh. He knew he didn’t have to do this, but he felt like this was the least he could do to pay Fi his respects.

Everything looked as usual, the sword was still resting in its pedestal and the Life Tree, which once carried a fruit, was blooming. The whole temple was filled with a sacred aura and it made Link calm down.

He turned his attention to the sword and walked over to it to kneel on the ground. Ghirahim followed him silently. “Hey Fi…” Link carefully touched the sword as a greeting. The blade was cold to the touch. Link proceeded to tell her about the settlement, how his relationship with Ghirahim developed and how much he missed her. She probably couldn’t hear him wherever she was, but he nonetheless continued talking. It helped him to cope with the grief.

“I miss your voice. And how you told me what my next step should be. I feel so lost without you…” He wiped the tears out of the corners from his eyes and tried to smile. “I know it was necessary to lay the sword and you to sleep. But I still miss you every single day.” Ghirahim knelt down behind Link and slowly combed through his blonde hair.

“I… I just want to see you… one last time.” He broke down crying and Ghirahim hugged him. “It’s okay… let it all out…” That made Link cry even more and Ghirahim proceeded to rock him forward and backward at a slow pace. He hummed softly while trying to block out Link’s heart wrenching sobs.

Several minutes passed until the hero stopped crying. Wiping his red eyes, he stood up again and looked at the sword. “Thank you for everything, Fi.” Link touched the hilt of the sword before turning around to look at Ghirahim. “Do you want to say something to her?” To his surprise, his boyfriend nodded.

Ghirahim took of his gloves, something he rarely did, and touched the blade. Link couldn’t understand what he said, it was in a language unfamiliar to him. It almost sounded like Hylian. As he got up, Link looked at him with a questioning expression on his face. “If you’re wondering what type of language I used, it was ancient Hylian. She will understand what I just said.” The hero’s face lit up and Ghirahim pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Once Link felt ready to return home, he turned around to look at the sword and quoted the words that Fi had said to him before disappearing. “May we meet again in another life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Ghirahim said to Fi, it's "Don't worry, I'll watch over him."  
> While working on this I listened to "Fi's Farewell" and it actually did the trick. I was done within two hours, which is pretty fast for my standards. I normally take around three to four hours for writing one prompt, whoops.


	21. On one of their birthday's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad celebrates Link's 19th birthday

Two weeks after Link had visited Fi, was his 19th birthday. He didn’t really like celebrating, so he opted for spending a cozy day with his close friends. The last few days Ghirahim had been busy meeting with Zelda and the others. Link didn’t know what exactly they had been talking about, but he figured it was related to his birthday.

After Link woke up he noticed that Ghirahim wasn’t sitting next to him, presumably he had gotten up earlier than usual. Link stretched briefly and then dressed to look for Ghirahim. When he entered the kitchen, he saw his boyfriend standing at one of their counters while having a focused expression on his face. In front of him rested a cake but Link couldn’t really make out any details from his current position.

"Good morning." Ghirahim looked up and smiled. "Good Morning, sunshine!" He moved around the counter and picked Link up, twirling him around before setting him down. “Happy birthday, my love!” The hero gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. “Thank you, Ghira.” Link couldn't really remember the last time he was greeted on his birthday immediately after getting up. Maybe it was his 14th? He couldn't really tell, it was probably a long time ago when his parents where still alive.

Link curiously glanced past Ghirahim to get a better look at the cake but his boyfriend made a quick sidestep to block his view. “It’s a surprise, sweetheart.” Ghirahim cupped his cheeks and rested his forehead on Link’s. “You’ll see it after the others arrive.” Link was getting a little impatient and tiptoed. “When are they coming over?” Ghirahim laughed slightly and hugged Link. “Around noon. You’re pretty impatient, aren’t you?” The hero rolled his eyes and decided he had to distract himself while waiting for the others to come over.

Zelda, Groose and Peatrice arrived on time at noon and everyone greeted Link with a hug. “You’re one step closer to becoming a man, bud!” Groose patted his shoulder and sat down at the dining table, softly setting his gift down. Link could swear he saw it move for a moment, but decided it was probably just his imagination.

Zelda and Peatrice had wrapped their gifts in light blue paper with a yellow ribbon around it, Ghirahim had chosen a simple cardboard box and Link wondered what each of them had gotten him. He hadn’t really told them what he would like to have, hopefully the gifts were fine enough that he didn’t have to fake being happy about them.

They all sat down at the table and Ghirahim brought the cake over. It was light blue and had a little Triforce on top of it, as well as nineteen candles which he lit with a snap of his fingers. “Make a wish, Link.” Zelda smiled at him. He didn’t really know what he wanted to wish for, he pretty much had a perfect life right now. After thinking for a few seconds, he decided that safety for them all was a good wish to make.

Groose handed Link his present first with a big smile on his face. “I’m certain you’ll love this.” He felt the box move, there was definitely some living species inside it, the question was, what was it?

Link opened the box and spotted a Remlit curled together. It noticed him quickly and hopped outside the box onto his lap, purring. “Oh my goddesses! Thank you, Groose!” He petted the Remlit and it meowed. As a kid he had always wanted a Remlit, but his mother had been allergic to them. Taking care of Zelda’s Remlit was the only option he had but now he could have his own!

Groose turned to look at Zelda and smirked. “See? I told you he will love this.” Zelda huffed playfully and folded her arms. “Well, I bet he will like my present even more!” Link laughed; they took this a lot more seriously than he did. He unwrapped Zelda’s present next and was greeted by a wooden casket with the sign of the Three Goddesses engraved on the lid. Link slowly opened it and saw a blue crystal, it looked pretty similar to the one Fi had on her chest.

“Do you like it?” Zelda’s voice was soft, and Link nodded, he softly touched the stone, it was cold. While it wasn’t the exact same stone as Fi’s it was beautiful, nonetheless. “It’s a timeshift stone, you can carry it around with you. I thought it may come in handy during your time exploring the surface.” His best friend always thought several steps ahead, even while preparing a birthday present.

Peatrice’s gift was a necklace with a bottle containing dried flowers, he couldn’t really identify them, but the color seemed similar to his favorite ones. He thanked her and she blushed out of embarrassment.

Link then turned to look at his boyfriend who silently pushed the little cardboard box over to him, the hero opened it. Inside was a music box, he wound it up and could hear the Ballad of the Goddess playing. It instantly reminded him of the Wing Ceremony and how Zelda had sung the song. “I love it, thank you.”

He looked up to smile at Ghirahim and noticed a red bow on his head. Link cocked his head to the side and his boyfriend laughed. “I’m your present as well!” Ghirahim winked at him and stuck his tongue out, Link could hear Zelda sighing. “For the love of the goddesses, Ghirahim. _Please_ keep your pants on.” “They’re not pants! I wear a jumpsuit, Zelda.” “Yeah yeah, doesn’t matter. Just don’t take your clothes off.” She winked at him. Everyone started to laugh, and Link felt like this moment could last forever.

They spent the rest of the day playing card games and cracking a few jokes here and there. It was probably one of the best birthday’s he’s had in a while, maybe living on the surface wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, to be sweet 19 years old. :'D  
> I know I'm not *that* old (literally turning 21 this year) but I sometimes feel like an old granny or mum, whoops.  
> Anyway, only nine prompts are left, aahhh. It's good to be done with it but I'm honestly going to miss writing something short every day.


	22. Gazing into each other’s eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much an inner monologue of Ghirahim and Link about each other's eyes

Ghirahim loved gazing into Link’s eyes, they had such a nice shape. The color wasn’t anything special, he had seen a lot of humans with blue eyes. But the hero’s eyes sometimes shined with such an excitement that the blue seemed to be even stronger. There were certain moments when Link spotted something he liked, and his pupils grew in size.

The color reminded Ghirahim of the ocean located in the distant past of Lanayru. It was a beautiful place and so were the hero’s eyes. He could look at them for all eternity. Link sometimes got flustered when Ghirahim looked at him for what felt like hours while they laid around and cuddled, looking into each other’s eyes.

Whenever Link cried and huge drops of tears filled his eyes, Ghirahim’s heart felt like it could split apart any second. But when he laughed it was like his eyes could light up the entire world. They seemed so much brighter. Ghirahim knew that Hylian eyes couldn’t glow or change their color, but it sometimes looked like the blue of Link’s eyes got much more saturated than normally.

The eyes of his boyfriend had pretty long lashes and Ghirahim loved to look at them whenever Link blinked. His eyes were perfect in every way.

It reminded him of the time when they had been on opposite sides and Link stared at him with a piercing glare. His eyes had a way of slightly changing their shape, depending on the emotion the hero was currently displaying. When he was scared his pupils tended to get a lot smaller and his iris moved quickly around, but when he was surprised, his eyes looked like they had grown in size. Probably because he widened his eyes every time.

Reading Link’s emotions through his eyes was an easy task. Sure, Ghirahim could always opt for reading his mind, but looking at his eyes was so much more satisfying. It gave him the illusion of being able to understand human emotions.

Link sometimes gazed at Ghirahim’s eyes and wondered, what was the cause of them looking more alive? Before they got together, he hadn’t really paid attention to the shape, color and emotion they portrayed, but some moments had burned themselves into his brain.

In the past, Ghirahim had sometimes looked stressed and his eyes felt like empty pools of black. While they had been fighting, Link didn’t really have the time to get a proper look at his face, which was why it came to him as a surprise that Ghirahim had black eyes. He had always registered that he had dark eyes, but figured they were probably a darker shade of brown.

They weren’t a deep shade of black like the darkness that took over the night, they were more like a charcoal black. Link sometimes noticed that they could get a hint of dark red, most of the time whenever his boyfriend was angry. He once saw this during their second fight, but it was only for a short moment. Ghirahim’s eyes truly were interesting.

His boyfriend’s eyes had a unique shape and while he did have eyelashes, they were rather short. The purple line under his eyes was pretty striking, but Link liked it. At first, he thought it was eyeshadow which Ghirahim had to apply each day, but when he saw his boyfriend cry for the first time, the line didn’t appear smudged one bit. While it had the appearance of eyeshadow, it was just a mark, similar to the birthmarks some Hylians had.

Reading Ghirahim’s emotions through his eyes wasn’t really easy. He was pretty good at concealing his thoughts and Link had yet to discover how to start “reading his mind”. He knew that Ghirahim could literally read his mind and while he wasn’t really bothered by it, he wished he could know what Ghirahim was thinking about, too. Although on some occasions he was glad he couldn’t after all.

They were currently sitting at their dining table, gazing into each other’s eyes. Until now, both were caught up with their own thoughts almost forgetting that time didn’t stop.

“You know, you have really beautiful eyes, love.” Link blushed slightly. “You say that a lot lately.” Ghirahim’s expression looked somewhat sad and Link stiffened. “I try to say as much positive things as possible. You never know what might happen next…” The hero knew what his boyfriend was implying and shook his head as if he was trying to forget the thought that was forming inside his mind.

“I love your eyes too. I haven’t really seen anyone with black eyes around here.” Ghirahim shrugged. “Probably because you mortals have boring eye colors, huh?” Link laughed, it was typical for Ghirahim to take every chance he could get to “insult” human beings. “Say, when do you want to embark on that little journey Zelda has been talking about? My injury has gotten better, so I’m ready whenever you are, sweetheart.”

The hero’s eyes lit up at the mention of the upcoming journey. There it was again, the excitement. It made his eyes seem even cuter than they already were. The blue was sparkling and combined with Link’s overall facial expression, Ghirahim was falling for him once again. The hero was just too adorable for him to handle.

“Well, if you’re ready we can get going this afternoon.” Link smiled. “I think I just have to talk to Zelda first, she might get worried if we disappear without saying anything. Just in case.” Ghirahim nodded. He hadn’t witnessed Zelda being worried but from what Link had told him, she was a force to be reckoned with when worry overtook her.

“Actually, why not go to her together? That way we can be off a lot faster.” Link was now beaming. Ghirahim smiled, it seemed his boyfriend was happy with how things were developing. Maybe Mistress Fate seemed to favor them this time around. “It’s so nice to see you two getting along! Well, then let’s be off, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this neat headcanon that Ghirahim can read the mind of the person who is currently considered his master.   
> I'm sorry this prompt is so boring but I didn't want to switch it out :/


	23. In battle, side-by-side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim and Link start their journey to the unknown parts of the surface as well as battling some demons

Link had never really battled at Ghirahim’s side until now. He had battled _against_ him, but that was in the past.

The moment they entered the unknown terrain that possibly connected the Faron region with that of Lanayru, Ghirahim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The hero turned around to look at him and Ghirahim leaned forward. “We’re being followed.” His voice was only a whisper.

Link looked in each direction but couldn’t see anything that might be dangerous. “I don’t see anything.” “I know, they’re hiding right now. Let’s be careful.” The hero reached for the hilt of his sword that was strapped on his back, but his boyfriend shook his head. Sighing, he retreated his hand to his side and continued walking.

It seemed that the place they were currently at was a mix of Faron Woods and the Lanayru Desert, the air felt dry and the sun was burning hard on his skin. At the same time there were a lot of trees and some mushrooms, which Ghirahim told him not to touch. He could see why he had traveled with his loftwing to each region instead of walking around on the surface. Sure, back then he hadn’t known each region was connected to the other but even if he did, it wouldn’t have made sense to walk around the surface if he could just fly.

They entered a small cave and Ghirahim used his magic to produce a flame hovering in the air beside them. “It’s pretty useful having you around!” Link smiled at him and gave a thumbs up. Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “Oh, so I’m just a tool for you?” The hero was startled by the sudden assumption and quickly waved his hands in front of his face. “No no I didn’t mean it like that!” His boyfriend smirked and nudged his side. “I know, darling. Now let’s get moving.”

Getting through the cave was not that hard. Here and there were some Keese but Link just swatted them away with his left hand while his right hand was occupied with holding Ghirahim’s hand. The hero denied being scared but Ghirahim knew he just wanted to appear courageous, the very air was filled with the smell of fear and he knew the hero was the source. It was quite comical to see Link display any kind of fear, considering he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Which of course didn’t mean he was immune to feeling fear, but it was amusing, nonetheless.

The moment they were out of the cave, Link felt like they were being watched. He reached for his sword, ignoring the warning look Ghirahim gave him. For a few seconds the only sound was the rustling of the leaves above them.

All of a sudden Ghirahim gripped his arm and pulled him aside, Link stumbled before regaining his stability. When he turned to look what his boyfriend had been intending to save him from, he spotted a black hooded figure holding a dagger.

Link opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Ghirahim putting a gloved hand on his mouth. He shook his head and stood in front of Link as if he wanted to protect him. “Who are you?” The unknown figure turned to look at Ghirahim and Link could see pointed canines flashing in the sunlight. Whatever the being was, they were most likely a demon. Ghirahim confirmed his assumption when he addressed the figure once again, this time with a warning tone in his voice. “Your master is dead, I thought you low demons would be smart enough to surrender.”

The demon surged forward drawing their dagger once more. Both Link and Ghirahim quickly jumped out of harms way, drawing their weapons. This was the first time Link would be using the new sword and while he had trained properly for this very moment, he was still a bit anxious about swinging around a sword which was as long as he was tall.

Link got into a fighting stance and watched his opponent closely, maybe there was a pattern to their movement. Opposite of him stood Ghirahim also watching the demon. For a moment neither dared to move a muscle, then, all of a sudden, Link ran forward and swung his sword. He managed to hit the demon, but it wasn’t enough to cause them to retreat.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers summoning a few daggers and firing them at their opponent, who retreated into the woods. Link and Ghirahim however could still feel the lingering presence. The two stood back to back and paid attention to any movement they could see. Suddenly, a swarm of smaller demons came out of nowhere and attacked them. The hero tried to fight off as many as he could, while keeping a close eye on the hooded demon. They stood to the side and watched the ongoing spectacle, seemingly enjoying themselves.

When Link was hurt slightly and Ghirahim turned to look at him, the demon laughed. “I see you have gotten yourself a fine pet, Ghirahim.” His boyfriend snarled and Link could swear he saw a hint of red in his eyes. “Take care of the smaller ones, I’m going to beat this coward’s ass.” Link nodded and advanced again, this time with more calculated steps.

The smaller demons weren’t really hard to handle and all too soon they puffed away in purple smoke. The hero turned around to look at Ghirahim who was currently battling the other demon. They had discarded their hood and now their entire face was visible, it looked like what a child might imagine a demon would look like.

Link swiftly joined Ghirahim in combat and swung his sword around, wounding the demon once more. They staggered backwards, pressing a hand on their side while glaring at the couple. “Don’t think the demon realm will accept the current situation like nothing happened!” Ghirahim summoned another pair of daggers, letting them whirl around in the air. “I suggest you leave.” The demon complied and teleported away after shooting them a hateful glare.

The hero sheathed his sword and looked at his boyfriend. “So, the demon realm is in an uproar?” Ghirahim nodded. “It seems like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really written much fighting scenes until now so that's probably the reason this one feels so weird. I plan to practice writing them after finishing this challenge.


	24. Getting lost somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim get lost in an unknown forest

The last few days Ghirahim and Link had spent walking around the unknown terrain while trying to sketch as much of the surroundings as possible on a piece of paper. They were currently walking around a huge forest, which seemed to have no end. Link didn’t know how many hours they had spent trying to find an exit, he couldn’t really see the sun through the tree’s thick leaves.  
“Haven't we been here just now?” The hero sighed and combed through his hair in frustration. His boyfriend looked equally frustrated. “I can’t say for sure. This forest looks exactly the same at every turn we take.” It felt like the entire forest was cursed to never change the appearance, no matter where one would go. It had an eerie aura surrounding it and Link wished they would soon find a way out.  
Link pulled out their map and looked at what they had sketched so far. They had taken a lot of turns, but every single area they entered had the same layout. Maybe the trees were positioned differently each time, but the layout had remained identical. It was slowly getting on the hero’s nerves and he figured his boyfriend felt the same. “I bet we will be stuck here forever if we don’t find a way out soon.” Link sat down on the soft forest ground to rest for a bit, Ghirahim soon joined him. “How about we try to find the entrance by retracing our steps? That way we will definitely find an exit and can figure out how to navigate around this cursed forest.” Link nodded in agreement, it was probably for the best to return to the entrance, that is, if they were able to find it again. While their map was helpful, there were no protruding landmarks they could use for orientation. Even their footsteps had disappeared.

After they had set out for their search of the entrance, it seemed like the forest had for some reason changed its layout. No matter how many times they retraced their steps with the help of their self-made map, they didn’t manage to find their destination.   
Groaning, Ghirahim stopped walking and looked at Link with an annoyed expression. “I’m going insane if we wander around here any longer.” Link laughed slightly but one could hear the exhaustion. “Please don’t. I’m certain we will find a way out of this maze.” “Quite literally a maze. I hate this forest.” Ghirahim suddenly got an idea and he smiled, pulling Link close to him. The hero shot him a questioning look but Ghirahim didn’t answer and just snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.   
“Bloody goddesses! This cannot be!” Link cocked his head. “I tried to teleport us out of here, but apparently this forest suppresses any kind of magic.” This could be quite dangerous if it applied to every kind of magic. “Try summoning a sword.” His boyfriend snapped his fingers once again and a saber appeared in his gloved hand. The suppression of magic probably only applied to teleportation and other means of transportation.   
Ghirahim’s face now bore an angry expression. “I’ll be so happy if we ever get out of this damn forest.” Link placed a soft kiss on his lover’s cheek. “Calm down. We will get out of here… eventually.” 

The forest was getting darker now and Link figured the sun would set soon. They had to get out of here before it was getting too dark to see, no one knew what kind of creatures lived in this area. While they hadn’t encountered any new species for now, it was best to watch out. Just in case.  
Ghirahim pulled out their map again, turning it around as if a way out would reveal itself that way. He looked at their surroundings and frowned. “Let’s try this way.” He took Link’s hand and they both wandered around once more.  
Link had stopped counting how many turns they had taken, it felt like a never-ending circle. He made a mental note to never enter an ominous looking forest ever again. While it was fun at first, it was really getting on his nerves. Seeing the same trees for hours on end was tugging on his sanity. Ghirahim probably felt the same.   
The hero stopped walking and pulled at Ghirahim’s wrist slightly. “Ghira I can’t walk anymore.” His boyfriend turned around to look at him with a raised “eyebrow” and sighed. Link’s stamina was really tiresome sometimes. “Come here, I’ll carry you.” Link got onto Ghirahim’s back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his feet relaxed immediately. He poked Ghirahim’s shoulder slightly and held his open palm in front of his face. “I’ll hold the map and give you directions.” His boyfriend laughed and Link almost fell off, but he complied and handed the map over. “I feel like I’m your horse. Should I make some horse sounds?” Now Link was laughing, and he gripped Ghirahim’s shoulder to prevent himself from falling down. “Please don’t. Goddesses were going insane.”

The two continued their search and soon Link noticed a small source of light. “Look over there!” He pointed to the partition in the woods and Ghirahim sighed in relief. This looked like an exit. “Please grant me this one wish, oh cruel goddesses. Let this be a bloody exit!” As if the goddesses had heard their desperate wishes, the light source turned out to be indeed the end of the forest, though they had no idea if it was the same opening through which they had entered the forest.  
As soon as they had left that wretched forest, Ghirahim carefully sat Link on the ground and took a few steps forward. Then he screamed to the heavens. Link was truly able to relate.  
His boyfriend cursed and it sounded like the same language he had spoken when they had visited Fi. “I’ll never enter this forest again.” Ghirahim chuckled and turned around, looking at his love. “Do you want to sleep at home or out in the open again?” The hero gave a short reply, but it was enough for Ghirahim: “Bed.” Ghirahim wrapped his arm around Link’s waist and snapped his fingers, teleporting them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I really like writing funny Ghiralink scenes. Ghirahim screaming at the end was a suggestion from my beta reader, haha. :'D  
> I'm currently working on another prompt list which will probably be T rated. But I guess I'll post whenever I have something ready instead of every day. Depends on how the situation with Corona evolves. I might have to go back to school next week :<


	25. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim talk about pet names

Link had noticed that out of the two of them, it was Ghirahim who used pet names most of the time. At first it had been a bit unusual and reminded him of the times during which his boyfriend had called him ‘skychild’. The nickname wasn’t said in a loving manner, it was purely to agitate him even more, a display of disrespect towards the hero. That was probably one of the reasons why Link despised this nickname so much. He loved every other pet name though. They showed Ghirahim’s soft side and it was great to see how he had changed over time. Sure, there were some taunting nicknames here and there, but Link fired back every time, so it was a mutual teasing while maintaining the set boundaries.

Ghirahim was quick to realize his lover hated being called skychild, probably because he felt like he wasn’t a child anymore and because it seemed like he was still taunting Link. He soon came up with other pet names, most of them being rather sweet. Sometimes Ghirahim got the idea to use somewhat suggestive pet names but knew Link probably wouldn’t appreciate it. Thus, he mainly settled on calling his love by either his name or sweetheart, sunshine and darling.

At first, Link had blushed every time he was called by a pet name but now he was more content with it and had even started calling Ghirahim by a short version of his name, and sometimes darling. It was nice to witness the hero develop slowly to a more mature person. He had lost his innocence, quite literally.

The couple was sitting on their couch while listening to the crackle of their fireplace. Ghirahim had his arm around Link, while the hero leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. It was a relaxing evening, and both were happy they had been able to return home safely.

Right after they got up, Zelda confronted the two and asked numerous of questions. She was happy about the discoveries they had made, but worried about the possible problems within the demon realm. Ghirahim couldn’t tell if there really was an uproar, as they hadn’t encountered anyone after fighting off the hooded demon, but it was a possibility. They had to keep a close eye on anything out of the ordinary happening.

“Sweetheart?” Link made a sound as a reply, too lazy to talk. “Do you remember the first time you started calling me by a pet name?” Of course he didn’t forget that. “It was after you had injured your ankle. Which was pretty funny to witness.” Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “Maybe it was funny for _you_.” The hero chuckled. “Why do you ask?” His boyfriend took a moment so think. “Oh, there’s no specific reason. I just noticed how much you have grown during our relationship, mentally speaking.”

There was a bit of truth to Ghirahim’s words, Link thought. He had noticed it himself but brushed it off as something that happened when you got older. “I think you have grown as well, Ghira.” “Is that so?” Link took a moment to think, he had to be careful with his choice of words or otherwise it might be interpreted a lot more differently than he intended.

“At the beginning you were still taunting me and it seemed like you were never going to stop calling me skychild, but now you came up with new pet names and we’re spending so much time together, it’s making me really happy.” Ghirahim looked at his boyfriend in surprise for a moment and then started to kiss his cheek several times. “You’re such a sweetheart! But truth be told, it was actually Zelda who came up with the pet names.” Link looked at him with a confused look. “It was pretty much a few weeks after we got together, and I had still been calling you skychild. She walked up to me and told me that you had told her how much of a problem it was. Mind you, that was before you confronted me with the issue. Zelda had told me it was hurting you to hear that name and so she came up with better names I could call you. It was actually surprising to see her initiate a conversation with me, I had the assumption she was too scared to talk to me.” Link was silent for a moment. “I’m still sorry for not talking to you about it from the beginning.” Ghirahim rubbed his boyfriend’s arm. “It’s fine. We all make mistakes every now and then I suppose.”

“May I ask what exactly hurts you when you hear the name skychild?” The hero took a moment to think, it was a rather complicated question. Sure, he knew the answer, but to put it into words was completely different from feeling it inside your mind.

“I think it’s the memories that are hurting. I don’t want to suppress them, but I also don’t want to dwell on them that much. It felt like you were taunting me every time, no matter how happy or affectionate your voice sounded. Maybe it was me being reminded of the past, but it hurt nonetheless.” Ghirahim nodded and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m glad we could talk about this. It’s the key to any healthy relationship.”   
Link suddenly laughed and Ghirahim cocked his head to the side. “I just had to think about how funny it is, enemies who turned out to love each other truly and not just because they satisfied each other’s carnal desires. Fate is really strange sometimes.” “I do like to repeat myself every now and then, my dear. We’re bound by a red thread of fate, which is never going to snap.” It did sound like one of those legends which were read to children in Skyloft. Link had heard it as a child but couldn’t really remember the story. Nonetheless, it had rung a familiar feeling when he had heard Ghirahim talking about it the first time in the Fire Sanctuary. It sometimes felt like there _was_ an invisible thread tying them together. And maybe it really wouldn’t snap, no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt actually explains why you'll never see me using the pet name "skychild". I did like it some years ago but I've now grown to dislike it, aaaa. I can understand why some people like it, but for me it feels so way sweeter if Ghirahim calls Link sweetheart or darling.  
> To give an update on the current situation: School isn't starting until May so I have plenty of time left for writing more Ghiralink content, yay!


	26. Sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is a sleepyhead

It was no secret that the chosen hero of Hylia liked to sleep, even his journey hadn’t been able to change it. While it had been Zelda who had woken him up every day back on Skyloft, it was now Ghirahim’s duty to try to wake the hero. Which was easier said than done, as he grew to realize during the first few weeks of their relationship.

Link was an extremely heavy sleeper. If his chest wouldn’t rise every time, he took a breath, one could think he might have died. In the past, Ghirahim had tried to wake him up at normal hours, not too early but not too late either.

He did have a wake-up spell but using it on sleeping humans was kind of risky. If they were still dreaming, they may end up disoriented. While having to deal with a disoriented Link might seem funny, Ghirahim wasn’t too keen to find out how his lover would act like.

Ghirahim had tried to shake him awake, dumped a bucket filled with cold water onto him and tickled his sensitive areas. Nothing seemed to stir the human awake, however. Link did react most of the time, groaning and then turning away from his boyfriend. Talking didn’t seem to help either. He sometimes replied but Ghirahim had soon noticed most of the time it was pure luck if he answered with words that fit the context of their conversation.

Nowadays he just waited for Link to wake up, it was the only option he had left. While the hero was sleeping, Ghirahim sometimes used the time to do chores or meet up with Zelda and the other’s, discussing the plans of how the settlement was going to develop. Most of the time though he just laid next to Link, watching his sleeping form. It was fascinating.

Link was slowly slipping away from his dreams, entering consciousness once again. Next to him laid his boyfriend, he had probably been watching him sleep until now. With a yawn, the hero stretched his still tired limbs and plopped down again, burying his body in the soft blanket.

“How long did I sleep for?” “Longer than usual.” Link sighed, he probably would never wake up at a normal time. “Why didn’t you try to wake me?” The hero was aware of his heavy sleep and while he appreciated not being disturbed while being fast asleep, he wished his boyfriend had woken him up earlier. “First, my dear, you were exhausted yesterday. You needed the rest. And second, waking you up is impossible.” Link snorted. “I wouldn’t call it impossible, just a lot harder than your average human.”

“I cannot believe Hylia had chosen a sleepyhead as her hero.” The hero in question only shrugged and got up to change his clothes. “Did you talk to Zelda?” Ghirahim nodded and got up as well, fixing his jumpsuit and grabbing his neatly folded cloak from their drawer. “One of the knights had scouted the area connecting Faron to Eldin, mostly mountains and the temperature isn’t really comfortable.” Link nodded, they had to stock up on warmer clothes first. Although he doubted his boyfriend could feel cold or get sick. “It’s probably snowing up there.” “Most likely, yes.”

After changing his clothes and eating something, he laid down on their couch with Ghirahim, putting his head on top of the other’s lap. “Don’t fall asleep again.” Link chuckled and looked at Ghirahim’s face. It seemed way softer nowadays.

“I don’t plan to sleep. Just resting.” “You say that every time and then you fall asleep moments later.” His boyfriend started to run his gloved hand through Link’s hair. “I just really like to sleep.” Ghirahim rolled his eyes in a playful manner. “As if I hadn’t figured that out by now, sleepyhead.” The hero chuckled slightly, Ghirahim had quickly taken the nickname Zelda used to call him by.

He wondered if Ghirahim had ever really slept. They once had a conversation about this topic and he knew that Ghirahim could sleep but chose not to do so, as it wasn’t necessary. Seeing his boyfriend sleep was a rare sight and he had seen him sleep once, it had been strange to witness.

Link was startled by their door opening and Zelda stepped in. “Hello you two! Nice to see you up now, Link.” The hero scratched his head, obviously embarrassed by his childhood friend. “I was just tired, okay?” Zelda laughed slightly. “I’m not blaming you, sleepyhead.”

She took a few steps forward and stood in front of them, by now Link had sat up. “I was just checking in to know when you two plan to set out for the next area. I know it has been scouted already but…” Link already knew what she was implying but nonetheless wanted to confirm his thought. “The map isn’t as detailed as ours?” Zelda nodded and smiled. “It would be great if you two could make a new one.” The couple nodded in agreement and soon after, Zelda had left.

With a sigh, Link dropped his head on Ghirahim’s lap once more. “Goddesses, I’m so tired.” “I know. But we have to get moving soon. I’d rather get this over with quickly.” Link closed his eyes. “Give me five more minutes.” Ghirahim, however, was not having this. He stood up, pulling Link up with him. “I will not fall for this again, sweetheart. You can sleep at night.” The hero groaned and put his arms around his boyfriend’s back, resting his head on his chest. “Let’s try to be back by tomorrow, okay? I’m not really fond of spending several nights out in the open.” Ghirahim himself wasn’t particularly excited to sleep outside their home either, but he could ignore that for now.

The hero picked up his sword and strapped it onto his back. He held out his hand for his boyfriend to take, smiling. “Let’s go, darling.” Ghirahim took Link’s soft hand into his own and together the couple set out to get some warm clothes, before starting their little journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Link is an extremely heavy sleeper, not getting waken up by anything.


	27. One of them is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets sick and Ghirahim takes care of him

The mountain which connected Faron to Eldin was freezing cold and a harsh wind was blowing, which made walking around a lot harder. At first, Link didn’t believe the region would be that cold, given the fact that the land of Eldin was located at a volcano and the air was scorching hot. It would certainly put a strain on his body once they cross the land over to the hotter area.

Link was slightly shivering and looked to his side to see his boyfriend not being disturbed one bit by the extreme change of temperatures. He blew into his hands in an attempt to warm them up, although he knew it most likely wouldn’t help. He did buy some warmer clothes, but it seemed they were only suitable for a slight cold and not a freezing blizzard. However, he couldn’t blame the merchant, the people of Skyloft didn’t really know harsh temperatures. They did have seasons up there, but they were a lot easier to handle than down on the surface.

Out of nowhere Link sneezed and stopped in his tracks to avoid falling over a stone or something else. Ghirahim turned around to look at him and slowly shook his head. “I knew you would get sick. Come on, let’s find a cave to warm you up.” Link nodded in agreement and pulled his hood up, at least it was filled with farm fur to slightly combat the rising cold.

They found a cave relatively quickly and Ghirahim turned around to confirm they weren’t being followed. Link knelt down with a sigh and rummaged in his small backpack, looking for their blanket. While he was occupied, he noticed Ghirahim out of the corners of his eyes making a little fire to warm up the small cave.

His lover gave him his cloak to sit on and pulled the blanket above Link, making sure to cover his entire body except his face. “You’re pretty reckless, sweetheart.” “I wasn’t aware of how cold this mountain could get. And these clothes aren’t really suitable for it, to be honest.” Ghirahim took one of his gloves off and held his bare hand to the hero’s forehead, trying to feel his body’s temperature. “You most likely caught a cold. Let’s hope it doesn’t develop into something serious.” Ghirahim knew how vulnerable the human body was and a seemingly harmless cold could quickly develop into a more serious condition. Those were the rare moments which reminded him of how lucky he was to not be able to get sick. Link, however, got sick relatively quickly. Just the slightest change of temperature seemed to be enough.

“We have to continue traveling, Ghira.” Link tried to get up, but his boyfriend pushed him down again. “If you keep being this stubborn, I’m going to tie up your legs.” The hero rolled his eyes but complied, for now. “I’m so envious of you not getting sick. As if not having to sleep and eat isn’t enough.” He laughed slightly. Ghirahim shrugged. “It does have its perks. But being cursed to wander the world for eternity isn’t a fair exchange for being immune to most things.”

Link thought how lonely it must be if all your friends are dead and you’re all alone before finding new ones. He knew that his boyfriend had been around for a while, but he never really talked about his past. Maybe his life had been like Link’s and then he somehow changed? Or it just was one of the few abilities sword spirits had, he had never asked Fi whether she could get sick.

The hero’s head started to ache, and he closed his eyes, trying to rest them for a while. Ghirahim carefully pulled Link’s head on his lap and put his ungloved hand on his forehead once more. Link cracked one eye slightly open to see what he was trying to do. “What are you doing?” “Trying to lower your body’s temperature a bit.” The hero closed his eyes again.

Link soon felt how Ghirahim’s hand gave off a cold feeling and his body immediately relaxed. He didn’t really feel sick, just extremely exhausted. But soon guilt washed upon him. Would Zelda be mad if they returned later than estimated? Probably not, she knew Link got carried away most of the time. She would, however, worry about his health if Ghirahim were to tell her of him getting sick. He didn’t want her to worry about him anymore, they were no longer children. They were both adults, perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

His boyfriend seemed to notice his troubling thoughts, because a few seconds later he felt his other hand combing through his hair. “I can practically hear your thoughts, sunshine. And I’m not even reading your mind right now.” Link stayed silent. “You should try to sleep. Your body is going to heal much faster that way.”

The hero opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t you think we can resume our journey later today?” “Absolutely _not_. You need to be healthy before we continue with our task.” Seeing Link’s determined face, he quickly added: “No discussions.” And the hero sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with Ghirahim, unfortunately he had the upper hand.

“Will you be a good hero and go to sleep?” “Maybe.” His boyfriend sighed. “You know, we can always do this the hard way.” He removed his cold hand from Link’s forehead and put on his glove. Link already knew what he was implying, but in truth, he didn’t care if Ghirahim forced him to sleep with the help of his magic.

“You can always put me to sleep with your magic, I don’t really mind, darling.” Ghirahim raised a non-existent eyebrow, although he knew Link couldn’t see it. “Is that so?” The hero nodded. Ghirahim placed his hand just above his lover’s head and murmured in an ancient language. “Sleep well, my sleepyhead…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link being sick reminds me of myself dealing with hay fever.  
> Only three days left and then I'll be done with this challenge, aahh.  
> I plan to continue writing short Oneshots for now and then I'll start with a new prompt list, but won't post every day since I have school stuff to do starting next week.


	28. Teaching each other how to do something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim teaches Link how to dance and in exchange Link teaches him how to make flower crowns

The couple had been back home for two days now. Ghirahim was buying flowers as Link wanted to teach him how to make flower crowns. The hero figured it would probably be something useless to do, but his boyfriend reassured him that they sometimes needed to do some relaxing activities, instead of training Link’s sword skills or wandering around unknown regions for days on end.

Link was waiting at their home for his lover to return and suddenly got the funny idea to try copying the dance he saw Ghirahim perform while he started the ritual for reviving his former master. Ghirahim had made it look so easy, but Link was quick to realize it was quite the opposite. He felt a bit odd and had to laugh slightly. Nevertheless, he didn’t give up. The idea of being able to dance with Ghirahim motivated him enough to keep trying.

Ghirahim had finished buying the flowers Link had requested and was on his way home. He didn’t really know why the hero wanted to make flower crowns but nonetheless didn’t refuse to try it out. Maybe it helped his lover to calm down after an exhausting day, Ghirahim didn’t question the human mind anymore.

Once Ghirahim entered their house he was greeted by Link… dancing? He didn’t really know if he was stretching or really trying to dance. It looked odd to say the least and Ghirahim couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping his mouth.

Link turned around with a blush on his cheeks and immediately stopped any movement. “Oh, I didn’t hear you enter.” Ghirahim walked over to their dining table and set down the flowers. “What were you trying to do?” The hero pointed his index fingers to one another, a gesture he always used when being embarrassed. “Well… I was trying to dance.” Ghirahim had to smirk, it certainly had looked like trying _something_.

“Do you want me to teach you how to dance properly?” Link’s blush grew stronger and now reached the tips of his ears. He was now furiously waving his hands in front of his face. “Ah no! That’s not necessary! I bet I’m not a good dancer anyway, it would only be a waste of time.” Ghirahim cocked his head to the side. “Is that so?” He got closer to Link and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I bet with a bit of practice you can become a fine dancer.”

Link freed himself of the embrace and walked over to their table. “Let me think about it while I show you how to make flower crowns, alright?” His boyfriend only nodded and sat across the hero. He didn’t want to pressure him into doing things he probably wasn’t fond of, but there must have been a reason why he tried to dance in the first place.

Link had finished his flower crown relatively easy and looked over to his boyfriend. He wasn’t exactly struggling, but it seemed fine work wasn’t something he was particularly good at. It didn’t really surprise the hero, being a sword spirit solely created for being an obedient weapon most likely came with a few characteristics, such as not being good at certain things.

Ghirahim was soon done with his crown and carefully sat it down on his own head. “How does it look?” Link snorted. It didn’t look hideous, but it was funny to see his boyfriend wearing something that surprisingly softened his otherwise hard features. “It looks cute on you. I like it.” His boyfriend blushed slightly and looked away.

Link picked up his own crown and put it onto his head. His lover looked over at him and his eyes widened. “Extremely beautiful.” The hero scratched the back of his head. “If you say so.” Ghirahim got up and walked over to him. “No really, the colors suit you.” He stood in front of Link and looked into his ocean-blue eyes. “Do you want me to show you how to dance now?” “Won’t our height difference be a problem?” Ghirahim laughed and Link felt as if he had asked a silly question. “Not at all. I can work around it, trust me.” Link nodded and looked at his boyfriend with a questioning look. “So how does this work?” “First, put your hand on my waist.”

After a few hours of trying to dance, they had progressed quite a lot. Link actually started to enjoy it and soon his laughter whenever he took a misstep filled the otherwise silent room. Ghirahim whirled the hero around, they both had already lost their flower crowns, but were careful not to step on them.

When they both came to a halt, they heard clapping behind them. The couple turned around to find Zelda standing in their doorway. When did she get there? “Good to see you two lovebirds being as lovey dovey as usual.” She winked at them and came closer. Ghirahim let go of his boyfriend and looked at Zelda with a questioning look. “What brings you here this time?” Zelda laughed and waved a hand in front of her face. “It’s nothing serious, I just wanted to talk to you two about something.” The hero cocked his head to the side. “Did I forget to mark something on the map?” His childhood friend quickly shook her head and her blonde hair flew around slightly. “No, everything is perfectly fine. You see, the parents of Kukiel have to help down here with construction and they need someone to watch over their daughter.” Link remembered how the child had walked away from home to play with Batreaux and assumed her parents were still concerned she’d do it again. “I don’t think it’s a problem if Ghirahim accompanies you. She seems to enjoy the company of demons.” Ghirahim laughed. “Do you _really_ think she enjoys their _company_ , or just playing with Batreaux?” Zelda shrugged. “I don’t really know. But it would be really nice if you two could watch over her until her parents return.”

Link looked over to his boyfriend to see if he had any problems with that request. Even if he had, the hero would most likely drag him over there anyway. “I don’t mind, sunshine.” “Then were doing it, Zelda.” “Ah thank you two so much! I had feared my father would have to watch her.” She smiled sheepishly. “Well, then I’ll be off again!” She waved goodbye and closed the door behind herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Ghirahim and Link dancing is one of my weak spots.


	29. Babysitting together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ghirahim "babysit" Kukiel

Link had spent most of the previous day talking with Kukiel’s parents about what their daughter liked to eat and trying to convince them Ghirahim was no dangerous fellow. In the end they agreed to Link bringing his boyfriend along, much to his delight. He didn’t know how he would survive the day otherwise. While he was good with children and didn’t mind watching over Kukiel, she was sometimes unpredictable and had a temperament of her own. Like a ball of energy never ceasing to jump around.

Now, a day later, he and Ghirahim were on their way to Skyloft as the family hadn’t moved down to the growing settlement yet. Could it even be called a settlement anymore? It grew so much over the past few months, that it looked more like a little village which was slowly going to become a small town later on. They already had some shops down here and everything looked much more alive than when they started building the houses.

Link had brought a backpack filled with several things to keep both of them busy while Kukiel was sleeping later. He didn’t exactly know when her parents would return, it most likely depended on how fast they finished with helping.

The couple arrived pretty quickly at the house of the family and Link knocked firmly on the door. Wryna opened the door with a smile. “Ah, Link! Good to see you here so quickly!” She spotted Ghirahim behind him and got a questioning look on her face. “I assume this is your boyfriend?” Link nodded and opened his mouth to introduce Ghirahim, but he got ahead of him. “I am Ghirahim, pleased to make your acquaintance.” He put on a smile, Link wasn’t sure if it was genuine or not. Wyrna nodded and opened the door wider, gesturing for the two to enter.

Kukiel was quick to spot Link and Ghirahim. She ran towards the hero and hugged him. “Link! Are you here to play?” He patted her head and laughed. “You could say it like that.” The girl spotted Ghirahim and cocked her head to the side. “Who are you?” His boyfriend crouched down and smiled. “I’m Ghirahim.” “Hmm… never heard that name.”

Kukiel’s parents turned to Link. “Make sure she gets in bed after the sun sets, we try to be back by then. And thank you so much for helping us out!” Link smiled. “Ah, it’s nothing.” They said goodbye and soon the couple was alone with the girl. Link felt a tug on his shirt and looked to see Kukiel look at him with big eyes. “Can we ride your loftwing?” It was only a matter of time until that question would arise.

“No, it’s too dangerous, what if you fall off?” “But I want to fly around! Papa once flew around with me too!” She stomped her foot on the ground and Link feared she would throw a tantrum. “Look, we can go pet him. But no riding, okay?” The child sighed in defeat but gave up trying to argue with him.

When they arrived at the Plaza, Link whistled and soon his bird appeared with a loud squeak. “There he is!” Kukiel pointed at the sky and jumped up and down in excitement. “She sure is an energetic one, huh?” Link slightly turned to look at Ghirahim, while still keeping an eye on Kukiel who was already petting his bird. “She is. Wait until we have to put her to sleep.”

“He is soo soft! I can’t wait until I get a loftwing of my own!!” Link smiled. He still remembered the day his loftwing had chosen him vividly, back then he was seven years old. It was normal for the birds to choose their companions at the age of seven, only one year left until Kukiel would get her own bird.

After the girl had enough of petting the large bird, they returned home to make some food. While Link was cooking he heard Ghirahim talking to her while playing memory. “So, you are a demon?” Ghirahim probably nodded. “You look a lot more different than Uncle Bats.” His boyfriend chuckled slightly. “You could say I’m a different kind of demon.” “Woooow! You know, I’m not afraid of demons. Mommy says I have to watch out, but Uncle Bats is a great person!” Link remembered the time when Kukiel had seemingly gone missing, only for him to find out she was playing with a friendly demon. Although one could quickly mistake Batreaux for a dangerous one, mostly because of his enormous bat like wings. 

They spent the rest of the day playing games with Kukiel, reading a story to her and making dinner before beginning to prepare her for bed. The day went by faster than Link had expected.

Ghirahim was currently doing the dishes, while Link was preparing to read her a goodnight story. The girl was tugging on his arm. “Link? Can you tell me a bit about Ghirahim?” That was an unusual question to ask. “What do you want to know?” “Is he your friend?” The innocence in her question made Link’s heart ache for reasons he couldn’t quite grasp. “You could say so, yes.” She was silent for a moment, then another question popped inside her head. “You like him like how my Mommy likes Daddy, right?” Link nodded.

Her eyes grew bigger in excitement. “Someday I wanna find someone who likes me too.” Link chuckled. “I bet you will. Now, shall I read you a good night story?” Kukiel nodded and quickly got under her covers. “I wanna hear the story about the pretty goddesses!” Link got up and swapped the book he was currently holding with the one Kukiel wanted.

The hero sat down on the little girl’s bed and took a deep breath before he started to read. “Before time began, before spirits and life existed… Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was the land below the clouds…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a nice chapter to write, I had a lot of fun writing Kukiel. Now I want to write a Oneshot about her meeting her loftwing. Maybe I'll do that later. 🤔


	30. Getting married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link proposes to Ghirahim

One year passed and the two were still a couple. They had gone through a lot of changes and obstacles, but it only deepened their love for each other. Link and Ghirahim went from hating each other to slowly starting to accept the other, which soon changed into love. It was kind of odd, the chosen hero of Hylia was dating a demon who once served the demon king Demise. And now he thought about proposing.

It wasn’t really an idea that came out of nowhere, they both had been dropping hints the last two months and Link assumed his boyfriend would soon propose. But it didn’t happen. Instead, Ghirahim settled for dropping even more hints but nothing more than that. It was sentences like “Oh, I could spend an eternity at your side.” that made the hero’s heart flutter.

In some ways he was glad that Ghirahim didn’t decide to propose. Link felt like it would be more fitting if he took the part of kneeling down in front of his boyfriend. He had gone from being scared to hold his boyfriend’s hand out of his own accord to preparing to propose. The problem was: He didn’t know how to do it. He had everything ready, even a nice ring, but Link didn’t know when the right moment to propose was. The fact that nobody could help him didn’t make the situation any better.

It took him another two weeks to come up with an idea on how to propose. Zelda had told him he should just be himself and the rest would develop on its own. Link had the opinion it was easier said than done. While he wasn’t as shy around Ghirahim as in the beginning, it was kind of hard to start a conversation without giving away what he intended to do. And Link wasn’t really a good liar. The biggest problem was Ghirahim’s ability to read his mind. Link still hadn’t figured out how to know whether his boyfriend was reading his mind. He had to be careful from the start.

Link had told Ghirahim to meet him at the viewing platform later that evening. The entire day he was busy buying flowers, checking if he got everything and practicing his proposal line. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. He didn’t know how Ghirahim would react. Maybe his hints were just meant as jokes? While it could be possible, Link figured it was probably his mind going crazy.

The evening was approaching faster than Link had anticipated and soon he found himself on his way to their meeting spot. He was shaking slightly and had to calm down his mind, everything would be fine. Ghirahim loved him, he was sure of it. Link could already see Ghirahim standing around, looking up at the sky. He quickened his pace.

“My sunshine! You have been busy all day, hmm?” Link nodded. “Yeah… I had to run a few errands.” He got over to Ghirahim and looked at the sky. _Don’t think about anything. Think about deku babas or Kikwis._ It was a mantra Link kept repeating in his head, just to be sure. “You seem troubled, sweetheart.” “Ah, it’s nothing.” Ghirahim turned around to look at him. “Are you sure about that? Your thoughts seem… _forced_ to put it bluntly.” Shit, he probably figured it out.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Link turned around to face Ghirahim. “I’m all ears.” “You see, I really love you. I don’t regret any moment we spent together until now.” Ghirahim looked at him with an unreadable expression. Link reached down to his small backpack and carefully pulled out the flowers, hiding the box containing the ring in his left pocket. “That’s why I bought you some flowers!” He was smiling and handed his boyfriend the bouquet. “They’re gorgeous, darling! Thank you!” Ghirahim pulled Link over to him and kissed him.

When he pulled away Link took a deep breath. “There’s something else I want to talk about.” Ghirahim cocked his head to the side. “Is that so?” Link nodded. “You once said that a red thread of fate binds us. Back then I brushed it off as some metaphor you used, but now it feels like we were destined to fall in love. And that’s why I have a favor to ask of you.” Link knelt down on one knee and pulled out the box, opening it to reveal the silver ring with a sapphire in its middle. “Will you spend the rest of my life with me?”

For a moment neither one of them said anything. Ghirahim just stared at Link. Suddenly he grabbed Link and whirled him around, giggling. Link had to be careful to not drop the ring. “Oh, my dear sunshine. Of course, I’ll spend the rest of your life with you!” Link was now crying tears of joy and tried to wipe them away quickly. Ghirahim hugged him. “Did you really think I’d say no?” Link nodded and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know why, but it felt like you were just making jokes…” Ghirahim rolled his eyes in a playful manner. “I would never joke about marrying you!”

Link and Ghirahim exchanged rings, the hero was trembling the entire time, mostly out of excitement. His boyfriend kissed him again. “Now you’re mine.” Link laughed and punched Ghirahim lightly. “Don’t say that! It sounds possessive!” “Yeah, yeah.” Ghirahim probably got an idea because his eyes lit up with excitement. “I cannot wait to rub this into the goddesses face.” He was grinning from one ear to the other.

“So, do you want to celebrate the wedding in private or with friends?” Link took a moment to think. It would be nice to share the moment with others, but he wasn’t sure about it. “Let me think about it, there’s plenty of time left after all.” His boyfriend nodded in agreement. “The sky is clear tonight. How about we watch the stars for a bit?” Link smiled. “Certainly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this project is finally done!  
> It's been a lovely time writing every day and this prompt was so much fun to write too!
> 
> I'm really motivated to continue writing soon, but for now I'm taking a little break and focus on some school stuff. But I'll be returning soonish, don't worry.  
> Thank you for every comment and Kudos, they kept me motivated the whole time and I'm really grateful that people are apparently enjoying this.   
> Maybe we'll see each other at my next project, who knows.  
> Stay safe!


End file.
